Forever Loyal
by TheWritingChick
Summary: Rainbow Dash, has been injured and now doesn't remember who her friends are, or anything really about herself. Now, it's up for her friends to pick up those broken pieces and help her get her memory back. A tale of friendship and loyalty, after all friendship is magic.
1. Chapter 1

A young Rainbow Dash looked at the Wonderbolts poster. As she gazed on in total awe, she could almost name everypony on it. She looked over at a white pegasus that had landed to ground, already being bombarded with the paparazzi. She saw that the pegasus wore a Wonderbolt outfit and looked in awe of her. The mare had removed her hood and goggles to reveal her yellow mane.

 ** _"Now way!"_** thought Rainbow Dash as she ran up to the mare, " ** _Is that Surprise? She's like one of the best of the Wonderbolts?"_**

"Hey kid." said an upbeat and happy voice, "You like the Wonderbolts?"

Rainbow Dash looked up and looked at the mare. She couldn't believe it, a Wonderbolt was talking to her! She was to starstruck to say anything and just looked at the mare and marveled at her awesomeness.

The mare had let out a chuckle, "I'll take that has a yes."

"You're Suprpise right? You're like one of my favorite of the Wonderbolts!" the young filly said.

The white pegasus smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. You fly?"

"Well duh I fly. How can I not fly when I want to be a Wonderbolt!" said Rainbow Dash, still amazed that she was talking to a Wonderbolt.

The older pegasus had laughed, "I like your attitude kid. Just remember, don't get to cocky." The white mare looked behind her and saw the paparazzi coming towards her,"I gotta jet, it was nice talking to you." Just like that the Wonderbolt was gone.

 ** _"You'll see."_** thought Rainbow Dash as her eyes moved back to the poster, **" _I'll become the best Wonderbolt there is!"  
***_**

Sweet Apple Acres seemed like your typical farm. It had its loyal customers, its 100% satisfaction guarantee, clumsy hired farmhands, and it's family run nature. It seemed like an ordinary day. Off in a corner of the many apple trees, Applejack was teaching Apple Bloom how to buck apples.

"Ah'll never be able to do it," Apple Bloom sighed in defeat.

"Come on now, it's easy Apple Bloom," encouraged Applejack smiling at her sister, "All ya got ta do is kick with yer hind legs as hard as ya can." She adjusted her hat, and promptly bucked the apple tree behind her, causing a bunch of apples to rain down on the ground. "It's as easy as pie."

"Okay, Ah'll try," uttered Apple Bloom, a note of lingering doubt in her voice. She walked up to the tree and lined up her backside. Then, she raised her hind legs and bucked the apple tree as best she could. Instead of getting the result her sister received, Apple Bloom only managed to rustle the tree, causing but a few apples to fall.

Applejack looked at her sister and patted her back, "Yer gettn' better."

"Really?" asked Apple Bloom

Applejack smiled and nodded, "Of course ya are. Soon, ya'll be able to help Big Macintosh and me during Applebuck Season."

Just as Apple Bloom was about to say something, a loud crashing noise could be heard, off in the distance. "What was that?!" gasped Apple Bloom. Instead of saying something, Applejack galloped away from her sister to see what the noise was and where it came from. Apple Bloom, followed her sister shouting, "Applejack, wait up!"

The filly galloped after her sister to the middle of the orchard, and over to a large hole. Inside, they discovered the unconscious body of Rainbow Dash.

Apple Bloom whimpered, "Is she going to okay?"

Applejack just looked at her sister and blankly said, "Get Big Macintosh, tell him to get the wagon ready."

"Where are ya taking her?"

"To the hospital."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Just get Big Macintosh!" Applejack shouted. Apple Bloom nodded and galloped away to tell her brother. Looking down at the hole, Applejack sighed, "Rainbow, why did ya do this to yourself?"  
 *******

Rainbow Dash sat and stared eye to eye with her principal. She had no idea what she had done wrong. "All I did was stick up for Fluttershy. Those meanies had it coming. I kicked their butts in a race and got my cutie mark. "So, why am I here? What did I do wrong?"

"Miss Dash, are you aware of what you've done?" asked her principle in a monotone voice.

"All I did is stand up for one pony. What's wrong with that?"

He cleared his throat and picked up a piece of paper and began to read, "Rule 10 – Students are not allowed to race when no teacher is present. Rule 11 – Students are not allowed to push other students off the clouds."

"I didn't mean to push Fluttershy off that cloud. I mean it. Those bullies were making fun of her, I had to do something. Please, don't expel me! I'll do anything! Dentition, community service, you name it…I'll do it. Just please give me another chance."

The gray-coated stallion cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses with a hoof. "Very well then, Miss Dash," he replied as he took a piece of paper from his desk and slid it to Rainbow Dash, "Have your mother sign this. I want to have a talk with her about your behavior."

Rainbow Dash sighed and took the paper, "Okay, I'll have her sign it."  
 *******

"Applejack!" shouted Twilight, as she galloped across the hospital hallway. When she arrived, she looked and saw the frowns on her friends' faces. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Ah don't know. The doctor has been in there for a while," Applejack answered grimly, with a slight worry in her voice. "Ah do hope Rainbow will be all right."

"Do you know what happened?" asked Twilight.

"Ah was just showing Apple Bloom how to buck apple trees, and Ah heard this loud crash," explained Applejack, "Apple Bloom and Ah galloped over and found that Rainbow Dash had crashed."

"That's rather strange, I thought Rainbow Dash never crashes?"

Applejack looked down at the hospital's floor and sighed, "Ah guess there's a first time for everything."

Just as Applejack said that, an earth pony stallion entered, wearing a white lab coat over his brown fur. He looked at the clipboard and sighed, a sad look fell across his face. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Pinkie Pie heard the solemn words and looked up at the doctor. Her usually bright curly mane and pink coat, both quickly dimmed, becoming a much duller version. Her whole personality also seemed to change, instead of happy she seemed depressed and looked like she was about to cry any second. She looked up at the doctor with sad eyes and whimpered, "What do you mean bad news?"

The doctor cleared his throat, "I'm afraid the injuries that your friend has are quite serious. She's in a coma."

"For how long?" asked Rarity, feeling deeply concerned for her friend.

"That's the hard part about comas. No pony knows for sure how long they last. They may last for a couple days, weeks, or months. As for right now, her condition is pretty bad. I'll check on her later and see if she improves." The caring stallion saw the sadness in their eyes and faces. He gave them a weak smile, and added, "I promise you that your friend is going to be okay."

"Um, if it's okay, could we go see her?" Fluttershy asked softly.

He nodded and opened the door with his hoof, "Yes. Go on in."

The five mares entered the room and saw their friend lying silently on the bed. They all gathered around her bed and looked at their unconscious friend. Everyone was quiet, until the loud sound of somepony crying could be heard…the sorrowful wails belonged to Pinkie.

Rarity closed her eyes and walked over to her troubled friend. "Don't worry now, she's going to be okay," assured Rarity, hugging Pinkie tightly.

Pinkie sniffled and hugged her friend, "How do you know that?"

"I just know in my heart, trust me," smiled Rarity.

"Can we keep visiting Rainbow Dash?" asked Pinkie as she wiped away her tears.

"How often do you want to visit?" asked Twilight.

"Until she wakes up," sniffled Pinkie.

Fluttershy placed a compassionate hoof on Pinkie's shoulder. "Of course we can Pinkie, we'll stay here until she wakes up," she smiled, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll even Pinkie Promise."

Pinkie smiled through her glassy eyes, "Thank you Fluttershy."

"What are friends for?"

 **Day 2:**

"Sweetie Belle, why are you here?" asked Rarity as she saw her sister standing in front of Rainbow's hospital room door. She looked at her sister and saw that Apple Bloom and Scootaloo where here with her. "Why are all three of you here?"

"Applejack told me what happened," answered Apple Bloom as she pulled out a card from her saddlebag, presenting it to Rarity. "So Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Ah wanted to make Rainbow a get well card."

"All three of us helped with it, isn't it petty?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Rarity looked at the purple card with red lettering, which read: "Get Well Soon Rainbow Dash". There was also a drawing of her performing a sonic rainboom on the front. Rarity opened the card and saw inside that there were drawings of Rainbow Dash, showing all the times she helped Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and her sister try to earn their cutie marks. There was even a picture of her teaching Scootaloo how to fly.

"That's very nice of you girls to do this. It's quite lovely, and I just know that Rainbow will love it. " Rarity said as she closed the card and returned it to Apple Bloom, "I have to ask, who drew those pictures?"

"Ah did." smiled Apple Bloom.

Rarity smiled, "They're really nice drawings."

Apple Bloom blushed, "Thank ya kindly."

"I helped with the lettering!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle.

"And I helped decorating it!" chimed in Scootaloo.

"All three of you did a lovely job," smiled Rarity.

 **Day 4:**

"Twilight, what are you doing here?" asked a monotone voice that belonged to Pinkie Pie. Her usually upbeat personality had been replaced with a much solemn and sad one. Her vibrant pink coat was a dull pink and her curly mane was straight and hung over her face, "I thought you were writing to Princess Celestia on what had happened?"

"I wrote a letter to the Princess a day ago Pinkie." smiled Twilight who was quite alarmed of the drastic personality change the pink earth pony had, "I came to visit Rainbow Dash. Did you come to do the same?" Twilight then levitated a book out of her saddlebag. She cleared her throat and tried to make her friend smile, "A new issue of Dairing Doo has been released, and I know much Rainbow Dash loves Dairing Doo!

Pinkie nodded, her usual smile that could be used to light up a whole room; now replaced with a frown. She had walked passed the unicorn and mumbled, "Yeah, Dashie will love that."

 **Day 6:**

As the days went by, Rainbow Dash's room was soon filled with cards, balloons, and flowers. Her friends faithfully remained by her side, sleeping and snoring in chairs beside her bed, hoping she would wake up soon.

Rainbow Dash laid in her bed, and slowly, her magenta eyes opened as she gradually lifted her body up. She looked out and gazed at the other ponies around her, feeling very confused.

"Who are they?" she asked as she looked around the room. Rainbow Dash looked over in the corner, and saw a purple and green baby dragon sleeping in the corner all curled up.

"Huh? Why is there a dragon in the room? For that matter…why am I in a hospital?"

Feeling confused, Rainbow panicked and screamed, causing the five mares and the dragon to startle awake. They looked over at her, filling with concern and worry. They tried to calm her down, informing her that they were her friends and introduced themselves. Their efforts were in vain. Her confusion only grew worse as she continued to panic even more. Doctors and nurses came galloping into the room to calm her down, saying things like, "Calm down," and, "Everything is going to be all right."

"Everything is not going to be all right!" barked Rainbow as she tried to fight off the doctor and nurse ponies. Her hooves were flying everywhere, until she felt a slight pinch in her left hind leg. She felt her eyes grow heavy and she slowly flopped back into her bed, calming down and going back to sleep.

"What did you do to her?" asked Fluttershy.

"We gave her a mild sedative – something to clam her down," answered the caring and concerned Nurse Redheart. She looked at Rainbow's worried friends with compassionate sapphire eyes and sighed, "She awoke, suffering from a very nasty side-effect of her crash…it's one that we feared. Your friend has suffered some memory loss."

"How much memory loss?" worried Twilight, looking over at Rainbow Dash and then over at the nurse.

Redheart shook her head, "I'm afraid we don't know. We'll know more once she wakes up, again."

Pinkie Pie looked at the white mare, and said questioningly, "What do you mean, when she wakes up?"

"I mean that it's time for you and your friends to leave. Visiting hours are now over," the nurse replied in a somewhat stern and worried voice. Though, Redheart couldn't simply be cold to them. She sighed heavily. "I know you're worried about your friend, but for right now, it'd be best for you to leave. I'm truly sorry, but until we have a better idea of her condition, your presence will only serve to confuse her."

"What?!" cried Pinkie Pie.

Applejack walked over to Pinkie and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Simmer down there, Sally. It'll be okay," she spoke softly. Pinkie Pie sighed, nodding quietly.

Twilight looked over at Redheart. "We understand. Please do everything you can for her," she said, feeling tears slowly well up in her eyes.

The nurse walked over to the unicorn, and gave her a smile and softly patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, your friend is in good hooves. We'll do our very best," replied Redheart, trying to reassure Rainbow's friends.

 **Day 10:**

Four days have passed since she first awoke. They told her that she'd been in a crash and now they said she had memory loss. As Rainbow looked up at the faces of the ponies that claimed to be her friends, she cleared her throat and asked them, "So, are you guys my friends or something?"

Pinkie blinked, her mane and coat becoming a duller pink, "Of course we are. We're your best friends," she uttered softly, almost crying, "Come on Dashie, you have to remember us. Remember the time that we saved Equestria? The time we all spent at the gala? Anything at all?"

Rainbow shook her head, "No, I'm sorry."

"Come on now Rainbow, Ah'm sure ya have to remember something about us," said Applejack, "Well, let's start with something easy, what do ya remember?"

"I know that my name is Rainbow Dash, I'm the captain of the weather team, the Wonderbolts are awesome and I want to be one someday, but that's about it."

Applejack then pointed her hoof to herself, "Do ya know me?" After she said that, she then pointed a hoof towards Pinkie, "What about her, do ya know her?"

Rainbow looked at Applejack, "Well duh, you're Applejack. Your family owns Sweet Apple Acres, and makes the best apple cider in all of Equestria. The pony you're pointing towards is Pinkie Pie, she likes partying, and she works at Sugar Cube Corner."

"Do you remember any of your friends?" asked Pinkie in a soft voice.

"Well there's Derpy. I think she has her own mail delivery service. The only one in this room that I know personally is Fluttershy, we used to go to school together." said Rainbow, "And then there's also the other members of the weather team, Cloudkicker, Snowflake, and a few others."

Fluttershy quickly stepped forward to look at Rainbow and wondered, "Are you sure you don't remember the others?"

Rainbow Dash blinked, "Should I?"

All the mares in the room gasped, and remain silent, until Twilight quietly said, "Rainbow, do you remember anything else?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head and sighed, "I'm really sorry, but I really don't remember anything else about the rest of you."

"Come on girls, we should go," said a dejected Twilight, "Rainbow needs some more time to rest."

As the last pony departed out of the hospital room, Rainbow laid back in her bed, and snuggled underneath the covers, closing her eyes to get some rest. "At least my dreams won't be as weird as this day has been so far," she yawned.  
 *******

"Remember that time you saved my pie at the gala, man I owe you big time for that," Soarin grinned, adjusting his goggles.

Rainbow had laughed, "No you don't owe me anything, its fine."

"Oh come on, that was the best pie I have ever tasted. It would be a crime to let a pie like that go to waste," Soarin added as the distance between him and Rainbow became less and less,"Oh and what about that time you saved me and Spitfire during the Young Flyer Competition?"

"It was nothing, really," said Rainbow as she took a sip from a glass of punch.

"Nothing? You totally saved our lives! That sonic rainboom that you did, that was amazing! I think I do owe you a lot for doing that!"

His words caused Rainbow's cheeks the blush, "Really?"

"Really!" declared Soarin, giving her a goofy smile, "Hey, are doing something later? Cause if you weren't I would ask you to dance."

Rainbow's cheeks blushed an even brighter shade of red, "I'm not really the greatest dancer."

Soarin shrugged, "Neither am I, but hey it's a wedding. You dance at weddings. So what do you say?"

"Sure, I'll dance with you."

Soarin lent her his hoof, "Think I owe you a dance after you saved the wedding from a changeling army."

Rainbow Dash giggled and grabbed his hoof and moved towards the dance floor, "I wish I got to dance with a Wonderbolt whenever I saved Equestria."

"Maybe you should save the world more often then," smiled Soarin, "I'd be sure to dance with you if that happened."

Rainbow Dash laughed, "I'll make sure to save Equestria more often if that means I get to dance with you."

In a flash, Rainbow opened her eyes and sat up, looking around her. Staring at the ceiling, her mind was racing with question in total awe at what she just dreamed about. Where where they? What wedding? Why was she dancing with a Wonderbolt? How did she save Equestria before?

 **"That was Soarin of the Wonderbolts, right?** " she thought, " **What is he doing in my dream? Was it like a memory or something?"** She then blinked a few times trying to make sense of the strange dream. When she drew a blank on such event of happening, she hung her head low and heavily sighed, "What are changelings?"

After a few moments of thinking of what she had just seen, and felt like a part of her was missing. Rainbow yawned again and closed her eyes falling back to sleep.  
 *******

 **Author's Note: I hope you like the first chapter of my newest story. I'm breaking new ground! I'm not doing a oneshot, but a full story with chapters and everything! I hope you enjoy my story and any criticism you have is welcome, I am a young writer that it is still learning! I'll try to update as often as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

In her dreams, she flew. Rainbow Dash flew high among the clouds, her rainbow mane flowing wildly in the air. Alone in the sky, she felt nothing, aside from the amazing and liberating sense that she was on the top of the world, and owned the sky as her course took her through it all! Rainbow Dash soared through the blue canvas, performing all the sonic rainbooms she could, until finally, she fell and woke up. It was the same way every dream of hers began. She flew and then ultimately, she fell.

She dreamed that she was a filly, and again, she flew. Her mother was worried, and didn't want her daughter to get hurt, but that didn't stop Dash. She just smiled to her mother and said, "I never fall!" Rainbow dreamed of her first day at flight school, the teacher saw her flying too high and called her down to stop. She just smiled and said to him, "I never fall." Lastly, she dreamed of her first day on the weather team. There was a terrible storm looming over the land. Her teammates told her to stop, but Rainbow just smiled and said, "I never fall."

The dreams had ended, and Rainbow awoke, to find herself back in her room in the hospital. She sighed, as reality began sinking back in. The parade of images continued flashing throughout the back of her mind. Much of it was all too familiar, and there were still some portions that seemed to be a blur.

Rainbow asked Nurse Redheart what these dreams meant, but the nurse pony just smiled and answered, "It looks like you're starting to get your memory back."

"Really? How do you know?"

Redheart smiled at Rainbow Dash. "Ponies can get their memory back in strange ways. You can watch tapes of stuff you did in the past, look through old books, and sometimes your dreams can help you to find out who you are again," Nurse Redheart explained, "I remember this one pony. He lost his memory after suffering a nasty blow to his head, from a hammer. It turns out the way he got his memory back was getting hit in the head, again, by the same hammer."

"Really?" asked Rainbow Dash giving the nurse a confused look.

"Oh yes, really. It actually did happen. I remember it was a rather strange case, but then again he was a rather strange pony," she smiled.

Whenever her friends came to visit, Rainbow asked them this simple question every time, "What was I like, before, well this happened?"

"Stubborn," was often the answer Applejack gave her.

"That's funny, coming from you AJ. Everypony knows you're like the Queen of Stubbornness," snorted Pinkie whose mane was and coat were back to being bright pink , "Dashie, you were like the bravest pony I've ever known. I still think you are!"

"Why do you always call me Dashie?" asked Rainbow, "Is it like my nickname or something?"

"I don't know, you just look like a Dashie," replied Pinkie giving her a huge grin. "But, I give nicknames to everypony."

"Oh, you were always such a loyal friend. Everypony knows that you always have their back," Fluttershy said softly in a voice that Rainbow could barley hear.

"Rainbow…I'd have to say, daring, you were always daring. Well, how do I put this. You spoke your mind, something that someponies don't really do," noted Rarity.

Twilight nodded and smiled, as she added, "What Rarity said, you did always say what you thought. You also stood up for ponies, and what Fluttershy mentioned was true. You always had their back whenever somepony needed it."

"Really how?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Flutershy, who was normally shy spoke up for once, "Remember when we were fillies getting ready for our flight exam? Remember the two colts that made fun of Derpy because he was to sacred to go?"

Memories began to come back to Rainbow. She remembered her flight exam. How excited she was and how proud she felt when the examiner complainted her form and speed. She also remembered she saw two young colts making fun of a pegasus with a gray coat and yellow mane. She remembered how nervous she was for the flight exam and how the teacher was trying to get her to calm down. Lastly, she remembered two young colts mocking her for being nervous.

"Those two colts were really mean," Said Rainbow Dash as if the event had happened yesterday.

Fluttershy gave her a soft smile, "Yeah, they were."

The next day came, and her friends had entered her room with an unfamiliar face. Following Twilight was a baby purple dragon with green spikes. He had introduced himself to her said, "Hey Rainbow, I hope you get well really soon. I'm Spike by the way."

"So, let me get this straight. I'm friends with a baby dragon?" asked Rainbow as she looked at the young purple and green dragon with a baffled look.

"Yeah, you are," beamed Spike, offering Rainbow a nod and a smile.

"Dragons can talk?"

He grinned at her question. "Yeah, dragons can talk. We can do a lot of things really; like send letters and breath fire. I can tell you the rest since that's the only thing I can do," explained Spike. He went on to tell Rainbow all about his life, from the time he met Twilight, helped her with her studies and up to the time when she and he first arrived in Ponyville. The dragon shared his life right up to the present, hoping some of his stories might help jog her memory. "Well, that's the story of my life, well at least right up to today," he snickered nervously.

Rainbow Dash just sat there, blinking in a sort of awe. It was a lot to take in and oddly enough part of it seemed familiar, but it was almost like there was an invisible wall or force preventing her from fully recognizing Spike. "I still can't really remember you, Spike. But you do seem pretty cool, for a dragon, anyway," she mused.

Spike smiled at her hopefully, "Well, it's a start."

During one of their visits, Twilight gave Rainbow Dash a book. It was a story about the adventurous mustard yellow pegasus with a dark mane known as Daring Do. The cover read: "Daring Do and the Crystal Cave". She took the book, and flipped through the pages, staring at it curiously.

"I read this book before. I don't know when, but I know I did," thought Rainbow as she flipped through more of the novel's pages, "It seems so familiar, but I can't seem to put my hoof on it."

"Last time you were here, I read that book to you. I bought it so maybe it can help you remember," said Twilight, giving her friend hopeful eyes.

"Thanks." Rainbow expressed as she began reading the book, and to her surprise found it quite enjoyable.

"Well at least that's one thing that didn't change. You still like books," smiled Twilight.

Rainbow grinned nervously, but nodded in agreement. "That's weird, why do I like books? I never did before. I always thought that only eggheads read. Does that mean I'm and egghead now?" she wondered. "Oh well, as long as I'm twenty percent cooler, then I'm okay." She flipped threw the pages of book eagerly waiting for what happened next.

"Well you know what they say, don't knock till you try it." smiled Twilight.

"Oh Rainbow, I was checking your mail for you and I found this letter for you," said Fluttershy, handing Rainbow a card. "I also checked on Tank too, he seems to miss you a lot."

"Who's Tank?"

"He's your pet-" Fluttersy was about the finish her sentence but instead said something else, "Oh right never mind, Pinkie was going to explain that."

"Explain what?"

Fluttershy's eyes winded and looked at Rainbow with a nervous look, "Explaining what? I didn't say anything, I was just getting your mail. That's right mail!"

"Okay, well can I get my mail then?"

"Oh right, of course."

The item Fluttershy had given Rainbow was a postcard with a group of ponies standing together wearing blue and yellow uniforms, better known as the Wonderbolts! On the back of the card there was writing written in red marker that read:

 _ **Hey kiddo, I heard what happened to you, myself and the rest of the Wonderbolts. Sure hope you get well, real soon. Sorain says hello and that he's sorry, really sorry. As for why or what, I'm not really sure.**_

 _ **-Spitfire**_

 _ **P.S. Here are tickets to our next show, the princess got them for you. Says it's for a gift for saving the world like what is it now…five times? Are you sure you want to be a Bolt, you seem to be already as famous as one.**_

"Why did the Wonderbolts send me a card?" asked Rainbow as she examined the card and the photo that came with it, "What is Soarin sorry for? Wait that blue pegasus, is that Soarin?"

"Sorain is a pegasus like us. I don't know, what he's sorry for I'm sorry. Derpy just told me it was for you," replied Fluttershy, in voice so soft she could barely hear it.

Days seem to past, and a lot of ponies visited. Derpy Hooves had arrived with friend, Doctor Whooves. She was holding a basket filled with muffins and they were the second to visit her that day, Twilight and her other friends having been there first.

"Hey Rainbow, do you remember me? We used to go to school together," smiled the happy and bubbly gray mare, her golden eyes were crossed and she added, "I made you some muffins."

"Well yeah, of course I remember you Derpy. We used to go the Flight Academy together," answered Rainbow as she took a muffin from the basket.

"I doubt you'll remember me, no pony ever seems to," grumbled Derpy's stallion friend. "I'm the Doctor, Doctor Whooves, or Time Turner as some ponies seem to call me. Please, just remember this, don't ever call me Doc. That is the most annoying thing ever to call someone, or should I say somepony."

" _ **That accent, that British accent why does it sound so familiar? Why does the name Doctor or Time Turner sound like someone or something I know?"**_ thought Rainbow as she looked carefully at Derpy's brown stallion friend.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, almost everypony knows who you are," responded Derpy, continuing to smile.

"Okay, let me test that then," replied the Doctor, "Rainbow Dash, do you know who I am?"

Rainbow looked at the stallion, trying hard to remember but just sighed, "I'm sorry I don't."

"I see," replied the Doctor. "Hmmm. Let's see shall we…she doesn't remember Twilight or any of the others, only remembers Derpy and a select few on the weather team..." His voice trailed off as he paced back and forth on the hospital's floors, "Of course! Why isn't it oblivious!"

"Why isn't what oblivious?" asked Rainbow.

"It seems like the memories you lost were the ones that were made when Twilight came to Ponyville."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, all the memories you have in your little mind are Pre-Nightmare Moon, Pre- Twilight ever going to Ponyville. It seems like your memories are up to date with the day prior to Twilight having come to Ponyville."

"So, that means?"

"That means Rainbow Dash, you're very far behind. How funny is that? Your have the name Dash but you're behind, that's a brilliant irony right there," smiled the Doctor as he looked around and saw that no pony had laughed with him. He quickly cleared his throat, "Now, getting back on topic, when do you get out of this dump?"

"Why do you hate hospitals so much?" asked Derpy as she began to eat a muffin.

"I don't like hospitals, bad things seem to happen whenever I'm in them. There like pears, total and utter rubbish," responded the Doctor, "So, when do you get out of this garbage can?"

"Tomorrow," answered Rainbow Dash.

"Well then, I just need to tell Twilight then and she can fix that little noggin of yours with her magic. If that doesn't do anything, there's always another way to fix it."

"And that other way is?"

He couldn't help but give Rainbow a big toothy grin and explain, "Do you fancy a mad pony and his big blue box?"

Rainbow just blinked, "What did you just say?"

The stallion's toothy grin faded and he just sighed, "Ah well, that's why they are called surprises then. Any who, see you later Rainbow Dash, make sure to get your rest. Come on Derpy, we need to go to Twilight's."

Derpy nodded and followed the Doctor out of the out of the door, and waved, "Bye Rainbow Dash, I hope that you get well really soon."

Before he got out of the door the Doctor said, "Oh right where are my manners, goodbye Rainbow Dash and don't let the parasprites bite." After he said that in a quick dash, the stallion was gone like that.

" _ **Is he always that weird? What's the connection with him and Derpy, is he like her special somepony or something?"**_ thought Rainbow as she grabbed another muffin to eat.

Rainbow just sighed and did what the Doctor had told her to do, and got her rest. She laid down on the bed and in case she woke up, put the Daring Do book on the tray by her bedside, and started at the ceiling getting lost in her thoughts.

" _ **Maybe reading the book can help me a bit."**_ She thought as she looked at the window staring at the outside view. _"_ _ **I really can't wait to get out of her tomorrow, I really need to stretch my wings,"**_ she yawned and out of boredom started to count the tiles on the ceiling, _"_ _ **Why am I so tried? Are pegsus ponies always so tired?**_

During her boredom, she began staring off into space, Rainbow Dash had thought of some really strange things, " _ **Is the Doctor really a Doctor? Then what is he even a Doctor of? Then what does his hourglass cutie mark even mean?"**_

Rainbow yawned again, "Whoever the Doctor is, maybe he is right. I should get some sleep. Maybe that will help me."

Rainbow put the Daring Doo book back on her tray and pulled the bed covers over her, and closed her eyes, before she went back to sleep. She tossed and turned as she heard a faint voice. Eventually, she did fell asleep, but was welcomed to a world filled with chaos.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, let's see shall we, the Element of Loyalty, how far would your loyalty go?" said the draconequus twirling around his umbrella as he stood underneath a cloud raining chocolate milk, "You made it this far, let's see how long you last. Maybe you can beat your friends, though they were easy to beat."

"Why are you playing this sick game?" asked Rainbow as she slowly came closer the creature, "Why in the world did you have to pick us?"

"Well I am the Master Spirit of Chaos and all Disharmony, it just makes sense," replied Discord, "Though, I never found much fun in making sense. Rather, I like games, and games are fun. And games don't always make complete sense." He grinned at her enjoying a quiet chortle.

"What did you do to them?" shouted Rainbow Dash.

He grinned devilishly at her. "I didn't do anything to them, they're just a little grayer, than they used to be," Discord replied with a devious smile, "I think the best way to put it is, I made them at least twenty percent cooler. Oh, I'm sorry, isn't that your saying?"

"I won't fall for any of your games, Discord!" shouted Rainbow Dash. "Nothing you say will change my mind, just give me back my wings!"

"You haven't beaten the maze yet, so actually I can't really give you your wings, however there is this one thing you should really know," replied Discord as he encircled his steps around Rainbow, "It's something about the place you grew up in."

"You're not making any sense! I will not go to Cloudsdale, if that's what you mean. I hated it there, everypony there made fun of me."

"Please, what's the fun of making sense? I'm Discord remember, besides, Cloudsdale is falling apart and soon it will be destroyed, and the only way it can be fixed is if you go. I'll give you your wings, but you must promise me you'll never come back," smiled Discord.

"I won't do it! I won't betray Twilight or the others, they are my friends and I won't do that to them!" Rainbow stressed in earnest. "You can't make me! I'm the Element of Loyalty, it isn't very loyal to betray the ponies you call friends."

"I see, well what about your time at the gala?" asked Discord, "You were so caught up with trying to get the Wonderbolts' attention, you ignored little Spike. Is the dragon not your friend? Are you going to deny that you betrayed your friend for somepony else."

Rainbow Dash was at a loss for words, she just stood there trying to get her thoughts together and before she could speak, Discord interrupted her and looked straight into her magenta eyes, "Don't even waste your breath talking, Rainbow Dash, you want your wings. You want to fly high with the Wonderbolts and the only way of doing that is having wings. I'll say this again, Cloudsdale is falling apart, take your wings and fly and never return."

"I still won't do it." replied Rainbow, "Nothing you say will change my mind."

Discord's grin faded away and he sighed, "Oh Rainbow Dash, and to think I actually liked you. You're as stupid as your friends are." Discord grabbed Rainbow's head and looked straight at her, his eyes meeting hers, "I'll show what will happen if your friends to solve this maze, it isn't pretty. If I were you, I would run, run so far from the truth that will happen."

"What will happen?" asked Rainbow.

"I'll show you."

Discord snapped his fingers and now Rainbow was now standing in the middle of a field, it was raining, and all she could hear was the shouting of her friends.

"I never want to see you again!" shouted Pinkie, "I can't believe I was ever your friend!"

"I can't believe I actually talked to you!" shouted Twilight bitterly.

"Looks like we can actually agree on something, Ah never want to see y'all again either." shouted Applejack.

"Fine! Let's never talk to each other again!" shouted Rarity, and with that Rainbow saw her friends as they all galloped away from each other.

"Let's make it clear to never see each other again!" shouted Fluttershy as she flew away high up in the sky.

"No, this can't happen!" shouted Rainbow in a frenzy of panic at what she had just witnessed, "This can't happen, it just can't."

"I'll tell you how to stop this from happening," said Discord placing his lion's paw on his chest, "Just take your wings back, and fly. Fly high and like I said, never return."

Rainbow Dash nodded and took her wings and flew as high as she could and never looked back. The strange creature of discord just laughed, "I can't believed she fell for it! Oh, this a story of the ages!"

Rainbow's eyes darted open as she jolted straight up in her bed. Her body was drenched in sweat, she quickly looked around to see her surroundings, **"Everything, is the same; okay cool."** thought Rainbow as she began to calm down, " **That creature, that voice, that dream. It all seemed so real."**

After Rainbow Dash had calmed down, she laid back down on the bed and looked straight at the ceiling. She remained there and began to ponder what these dreams might mean.

"They seem so real, if Nurse Redheart is right, then I should go to Twilight's tomorrow and ask her. Twilight seems like a smart pony maybe she can help. If that doesn't do anything, I know I can go to the Doctor, he seems like a smart pony too, even if he seems a little odd." Rainbow sighed and turned her head over to face the Daring Do book, then she turned again to face the clock, which read:

 **5:30**

Rainbow Dash sighed and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep. She sighed, "Maybe this time I can at least have a good night's sleep."  
 *******

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again all criticism is welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Rainbow Dash!"** shouted a faint voice, " **Rainbow Dash, come here!"**

Rainbow was definitely dreaming – she was sleeping high on top of a tree. Covered in a blanket with a book over her face, totally oblivious to the voice. She rose her head up and looked around for a bit swearing she heard somepony calling her name.

" **Rainbow Dash!"** the voice grew louder and louder and until it was now a booming roar, **"Element of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash, your Princess of the Night commands you to come forth!"**

With a startle Rainbow awakened to hear the bracing voice. The voice being such a booming roar caused her to fall out of the tree. After she fell she took a quick scan of the area. She was in a forest filled with trees. Somehow, this area felt very familiar to her.

" **Rainbow Dash!"** the voice boomed causing Rainbow and the ground to shake.

"Who said that?" shouted the cyan pegasus, "Where are you?"

 **"The Princess of the Night."** said the voice in an even louder roar.

"Princess Luna? Is that you?" Rainbow asked in confusion as she shook her head as she tried to remember ancient Eqestrian history, "How is that possible? Aren't you still banished to the moon?"

" **Follow my voice."** said the voice softer now, " **I'll answer any questions you have."**

Rainbow Dash nodded and flew through the forest noticing that the volume of the voice had softened and she felt it getting closer to her. She zipped through until she saw a dark blue alicorn with a crescent moon as her cutie mark. She stopped harshley and landed on the ground and looked in awe. She was standing in front of Princess of the Night, Luna. She mane was partially translucent, rippling and sparkling. Her mane resembled that of a starry night.

"Princess Luna?" asked the pegaus as she looked at the alicorn in awe, "Is that you?"

"Aye tis me. Come forth, for our time is limited," the princess answered as her tone grew quieter and quieter, "You have questions and I have the answers, come forth."

"So I can ask you any question, and you'll answer?"

"Aye."

"You know what those dreams mean don't you? I'm getting my memory back aren't I? These dreams are the pieces to my puzzle?"

"Follow me and I'll explain." nodded Luna offering Rainbow a reassuring smile.

Rainbow nodded and followed the alicron,"Then tell me, what do they mean?" she demanded her voice filled with anger.

"Has anypony told you that you're quick to anger?" Luna had shot back her voice back to the loud booming voice from before.

"What is with all the shouting?"

Luna looked over at Rainbow and apologized, "We apologize. The shouting you say is what many call "The Royal Canterlot Voice"."

Rainbow just sighed, shrugged, rolled her eyes, and mumbled, "When you shout you sound like my mom."

The alicron gave a quick glance to the pegasus, "I'm surprised you didn't ask me what I'm doing in her dream."

Rainbow shrugged, "A bunch of weird things have a been happening in my dreams." she had noticed that the princess had stopped in front of a tree."A reason would be nice though."

Luna had stopped walking and gave a gesture to Rainbow,"Does this tree seem familiar to you at all?"

Rainbow looked and saw a tree made of what seemed to be crystals. The trunk of said tree had a crescent moon and sun on it. Rainbow looked up and saw that each branch a different color gem in it. The colors were; orange, green, blue, purple, red, and purple. She looked in the middle of tree and saw a star shaped crystal in the middle of crystal tree.

"No." Rainbow said flatly. She looked back at the tree and to Luna, "Is it supposed too?"

"Tis but I feared," Luna mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"The tree right there in front of you is the Tree of Harmony. The gems you see right there represents the Elements of Loyalty." explained Luna, "If you are confused, it would be best to ask Twilight all of the questions that you need."

"Okay," Rainbow nodded as her voice was now weak and soft, "Not to be rude princess, but why are you in my dream?"

"Fear not Rainbow, for I will explain," the alicorn cleared her throat, "As princess of the night, I can go into anypony's dreams who are in need. I try to help them. They ask me questions and I give them answers. To answer your question Rainbow Dash, yes these are the keys to getting your memory back."

"Then why is it taking so long?" whined Rainbow , "I mean, I want to know who I am again, I want my friends back, and I want my life back."

Luna had laughed, "Element of Loyalty you are, Element of Patience you are not." she looked around and saw that Rainbow didn't laugh along. The sheepish princess cleared her throat, "Tis what my sister and I had feared. Rainbow Dash, you must go to your friend, Twilight Sparkle."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Fear, scared, hopelessness, and what will eventually lead to his return," said Luna softly.

"Why what's happening? Who's returning?" shouted Rainbow angrily, "Tell me, who is coming back! It's my dream, I deserve to know!"

"The one who causes disharmony and chaos, the one known as Discord," said Luna, "He is using a new tacit of causing his chaos, he is making you afraid Rainbow Dash. Do not fall for his cheap tricks, stay strong Rainbow Dash."

"But I thought-"

"I must go, our time is up," interrupted Luna as she flew away, "Remember stay strong Rainbow Dash, do not fall for his cheap tricks."

" **Rainbow Dash!"** a loud booming voice had caused Rainbow, Luna, and the are aroung them to shake. **"Rainbow Dash, it's time. Get up!"**

"Go Rainbow Dash. Your friends can help, trust them. They are going to be the ones that can help you get your memory back," said Luna's faint voice, "Remember, when you dream, I'll be there to answer your questions."

" **Rainbow Dash!"** Pinkie's loud booming voice could be heard from miles, as she galloped up to the door of Rainbow's room and thrust it open, **"Rainbow Dash, it's time."** She looked to see that Rainbow was still asleep, but that didn't stop her as she began to shake her friend, "Come on Dashie. you can sleep later."

Rarity soon followed into the room and just heaved an annoyed sigh,"Pinkie darling, how many times must we go through this? You don't run in a hospital."

Pinkie could only smile as she looked back to her unicorn friend, "Sorry Rarity, I'm just existed."

"It's fine, just be more careful." Rarity said as she walked up to Rainbow's bed. She saw that her friend was still sleeping and only shook her head, "My, she is lazy as ever."

"Oh come on Rarity, she just needs some help." Pinkie giggled as she made her way to the window, "Wakie up Dashie!" she said as she opened up the window blinds. Rainbow had mumbled something and flipped over to the other side.

"Let me help you with that," said Rarity as she used her magic to open more of the window's blinds, "Come on Rainbow, wake up."

"Yeah what she said. You see that sun, it means you should be awake. Plus there's so many things we have to do!" beamed Pinkie.

Rainbow tossed and turned and just sighed and mumbled, "Five more minutes."

"Come on Dashie! Wake up!" whined Pinkie.

"What part of five more minutes don't you understand?" mumbled Rainbow as she sank her head deeper into the pillow.

"Are you sure? You seem like the type of pony that would do anything to get out," said a gruff voice that belonged to a brown coated unicorn levitating a clipboard entering in the room.

"Oh, you can't go back to sleep, there's just too much to do," Pinkie continued to whine, "Besides, I have to show you Ponyville and that's gonna take like forever!"

Rainbow groaned as she sat up in her bed and stretched. She looked around the room and saw that only Pinkie and Rarity were present. Pinkie had looked happier than ever while Rarity looked like she just woke up recently.

"Where're the others?" Rainbow asked, letting out a yawn.

"Applejack is busy at the farm, Fluttershy is caring for the animals, and Twilight said something about hitting the books," Pinkie said with a smile, "If you ask me, hitting books doesn't seem very nice. What did the books ever do to her?"

Rarity sighed, "Pinkie darling, that's not what hitting the books mean."

"Then what does it mean?" asked Pinkie, "Does it mean Twilight is committing some book crime! Why would she do that? I thought Twilight likes books."

"It's another way of saying reading books," Rarity sighed even harder, "Last time I checked, Twilight would be last pony ever to commit any crime." she said as she shook her head and thought for a moment,"Well she does commit a crime against fashion; a little too much isn't a real crime. Sometimes though, I wish it was."

"Then why doesn't she just say she's reading books?" wondered Pinkie, "I mean isn't hitting books like illegal in a library. Like book abuse? Why would Twilight do that? I mean she lives in a library."

Rarity rolled her eyes as Pinkie went on for what seemed like forever. "Never mind, Pinkie, just get your stuff Rainbow. The faster you do, the faster I can get away from her."

"Then why did you come with her?" asked Rainbow noticing how annoyed Rarity sounded, "I mean you sound really annoyed."

"Silly Dashie, Rarity is always annoyed!"

The unicorn gave Pinkie a stern look, and said, "If I were you, I would take back that comment you just made."

"Okay, I do." smiled Pinkie, "Why did you come with me?"

"I really don't want to deal with any clients today," replied Rarity, "Well that and I don't want to spend any more time with my parents, then I should."

"Are you still mad about that whole Appleloasa thing?" asked Pinkie, "I mean that was like forever. Plus why do you hate your parents so much? I wish I had parents like yours, mine are just boring old rock farmers."

"Being stuck with you was torture and more of crime than anything," mumbled Rarity, "I rather have rock farmers as parents and ones that just sit and talk about boring stories nopony cares about."

"What?" Pinkie blinked as she tried to understand what her friend was saying, "I'm sorry, did you say something Rarity?"

"Can we get back on topic," said the doctor pony in a stern voice. Rarity and Pinkie both nodded and the brown stallion cleared his throat, "Miss Dash, you can go."

Rainbow Dash blinked, "I can?"

"Yep, you're fit as a fiddle now, go on. From the talks of Pinkie, it seems like you have a lot of things to do."

"Wait, how do you know Pinkie's name?"

"Silly Dashie, I know everypony!" laughed Pinkie, "So come on and get ready. We have a bunch of things to do today."

As the day passed, Rainbow Dash seemed to be even more lost than before. She could barely keep up on what Pinkie Pie was saying or understanding the stuff she did. When she was about to ask her, an orange filly with a purple mane told her, "Don't question it, she's just Pinkie Pie, but I thought you knew that already? And…don't you remember me?"

Rainbow looked at the filly and sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't."

"The filly looked hurt and started the cry a little, "What do you mean you don't know me, I'm Scootaloo the president of your fan club."

As Rainbow was about the say something, Pinkie appeared out of nowhere and suddenly said, "Hey Scoots, I think I saw Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looking for you."

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me," said the filly as she put on a helmet and got on a scooter, "Bye and thanks."

As the filly rode away on her scooter Rainbow sighed, "I really don't know anything about myself."

"Dashie, don't be so hard on yourself," said Pinkie giving her friend a rescuing smile, "Come on, I think Twilight might be able to help you."

Rainbow nodded and followed the bouncing pink pony. The distance from Sugar Cube Corner to Twilight's library wasn't that far, but it didn't help that Pinkie said "hello" to everypony she saw along the way.

"Do you have to talk to everypony that you see?" said a slightly irritated Rainbow Dash, "I mean, we could have been there and back already."

"Somepony has been taking some grumpy pills today," replied Pinkie. "Is there something wrong with being friendly?"

"Well there is a thing called being too friendly," muttered Rainbow.

"Did you say something?"

"No." sighed Rainbow as she looked down on the ground, "Are we at least almost there?

"Well, I have something even better to tell you! We're here!" beamed Pinkie as she pointed her hoof to Twilight's sizable library, which happened to be built inside a very large tree.

"Twilight lives in a tree?" asked Rainbow looking at the structure in confusion, "That's well…interesting."

"Come on Dashie!" said Pinkie as she went closer to the door, "You said you wanted to see Twilight, so come on!"

Rainbow nodded and trotted over to where Pinkie was standing. When she got there, Pinkie knocked on the door with her head. Rainbow looked at her with a baffled look and just sighed, **"** _ **Don't question, she's just being Pinkie Pie**_ **,"** thought Rainbow as Pinkie knocked louder, **"** _ **Whatever that means**_ **."**

Finally, the door opened, and a lavender unicorn appeared, possessing a dark sapphire mane with a streak of purple and rose along the center. She smiled at her two guests and said, "Hello Pinkie, hello Rainbow!" Twilight gestured for them to come inside, "So, what brings you girls here today? You two aren't the type that go to a library for fun."

"Oh, Rainbow wanted to ask you something," explained Pinkie, continuing to smile.

"Oh? What is it then?" asked Twilight, as she used her magic to levitate a book and put it on the appropriate shelf.

"Well, I've been having some weird dreams lately," said Rainbow, "I just want to know what they mean."

"Like how weird are your dreams?" inquired Twilight.

"Well in one, I was at this wedding and dancing with a Wonderbolt. The second had something to do with this weirdo named Discord," explained Rainbow as she was just trying to make sense of her dreams. "Lastly, I had a dream that Princess Luna mentioned something about you being able to help me and then, something about being able to go into pony's dreams. Can she really do that or was it really just a dream?"

"No, Princess Luna really does go into the dreams of other ponies. She is the Princess of the Night after all," answered Twilight, "Now, what did the Princess say?"

"Something about you, Pinkie, and the rest being the pieces to a puzzle or something."

After Rainbow had said that, Twilight froze for a moment. The book she was holding with her magic fell and she quickly disappeared to rapidly reappear with a quill and paper taking the book's place. "So dreams about the wedding, Discord, and Luna saying something," she mumbled as she trotted over to find a notepad to write everything down.

"Twilight, does this mean that Rainbow is getting her memory back?" asked Pinkie as her smile turned into a look of worry and concern.

"Yes, Pinkie, it certainly looks that way," noted Twilight as she continued to write on the paper, "What did Luna mean?"

"Why don't you just ask her?" asked a purple dragon yawning and stretching as he shot a quick glance of three mares. He then looked at Twilight with annoyed look, "Come on Twi, you woke me from my nap?"

Twilight froze again and eye started to twitch. In that short second, her normally neat mane was now frizzy and all over the place. She then began to panic as she began to run all over grabbing and levitating different scrolls, "What if this is another test? Oh, I'm so not ready. What if I fail? I don't want to go back to Magic Kindergarten!"

"Here we go again," muttered Spike in a tone of annoyance as he looked for a dish of gems to eat,"Come and get me after the little episode you're having."

"This isn't an episode Spike! It's serious!" shouted Twilight. She took a moment to think and looked over at her troubled friend, "I'll figure this out Rainbow Dash, just go and come back later."

"You said that last time," muttered the dragon as he sighed and put down his dish of gems down on the ground, "Whatever, if you need me I'll be helping Rarity."

"Spike, you can help Rairy later, " said a frantic Twilight as she stopped levitating the scrolls causing them to drop to the ground, "I need your help."

"Come on Dashie. Twilight is going crazy!" said Pinkie as she made the loopy sign with her hoof. "Let's go to Sweet Apple Acres! Their Apples are the best!"

Rainbow nodded not sure of what had just happened, "Sure, let's go."

The two departed the library, while Twilight continued to ponder what seemed like yet another test from the princess. Just what do these developments mean? Rainbow Dash's quest for answers continues and hopefully she'll find some clues at Sweet Apple Acres. Then, an idea came to her.

"Spike, before you go, take a letter." said Twilight as she used her magic to levitate a scroll and a quill and handed it to the dragon.

"Sure," replied Spike as he grabbed the scroll and quill from Twilight, "What is the letter for?"

"Make it to the Princess, both of them. I think I know what's going on here." replied Twilight, "Make sure to include Rainbow not acting like herself in it."

"Why would that be important?"

"Well, I think I know what is happening. It isn't a final thought, but more of an educated guess on what is happening."

"That being what?" asked Spike in a voice filled with curiosity as he was getting ready to take a letter.

"Just make sure to include the right amounts of chaos and disharmony in the letter." responded Twilight as she began to pace, "Make sure to include that we're ready this time."

"Him again?" asked Spike has he finished up the letter, "Does he ever tried?" he shrugged and took a deep breath and blew causing the letter to go up in green flames, "He needs to get a hobby or something."  
 *****  
Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy the chapter! Read and Reviews are most welcome! This is the last chapter I had written in advance, so it may be a while when I update next. If want, you can check out my others stories while you're waiting!


	4. Chapter 4

"This is Sweet Apple Acres," beamed Pinkie as she and Rainbow Dash stopped in front of huge red barn. They stood in front of an arch covered with leaves and you guessed it, apples. A brown wooden sign with an apple carved in it hung from the arch. Rainbow looked in awe as hundreds of apple trees could be seen behind the giant red barn, "The home of all of Equestria's best apples and apple related products."

"Wow," gasped Rainbow as she stopped and marveled at the display of what seemed to be acres and acres of land filled with apples, "So, they harvest all these apples?"

"Depends what ya want to harvest," said a familiar southern voice. Rainbow looked over and saw Applejack put down a rope and trotted over to her friends, "What are y'all doing here?"

"I'm showing Dashie all of Ponyville," smiled Pinkie as she looked at her earth pony friend. Pinkie had noticed that Applejack had her roping gear out, "What were you doing with that rope?"

Applejack tipped her hat and simply responded to her friends, "Ah was just training for the next rodeo."

"So, back to the apple harvest thing." interrupted Rainbow. She wondered on what kind could be harvest here? How they did? She quickly gathered her thoughts and asked, "Like what kind of apples are there?"

Applejack shrugged and gave her friend a simple response, "All kinds of apples. We got some Red Delicious, Golden Delicious. Got some Granny Smiths to make pie with too. Ya name, we got it."

"Hey AJ, tell Rainbow about the Zap Apples," beamed Pinkie as her smile grew.

"What are Zap Apples?" asked Rainbow in disbelief as such a thing could ever exist.

Applejack gave her friends a nod, "Follow me and Ah'll show ya what a Zap Apple is."

Rainbow nodded and began to follow Applejack throughout the apple orchards. As the walked through what seemed to be acres of had stopped and looked at a draft horse whose mane was orange with a red coat wearing a yoke bucking an apple tree. She noticed right next to yoke wearing stallion a yellow coated and red filly looked in awe of the stallion.

"Don't mind that. Just Big Mac teaching Apple Bloom how to buck apple trees," Applejack said as she noticed Rainbow had stopped, "She doesn't seem to get it. She just needs a little practice is all."

Rainbow had nodded and trotted to Applejack, "Who are those two?"

Applejack had stopped and looked at her friend with a confused look, "Those two over there are mah brother and sister."

"Oh," Rainbow had said as she looked down on the ground with a defeated look.

"Don't worry Rainbow, ya'll get your memory real soon." said the earth pony giving her a reassuring smile, "We aren't that far from the Zap Apple trees, so keep up."

The trio then countied on their walk to the Zap Apple trees. Eventually, the trio had stopped walking as Applejack was showing her friends the dark purple trees with electrical currents flowing through them. Instead of normal apples in the trees, there were bright dots all over the leaves.

"Wow," said Rainbow in amazement as she looked at the odd apple trees, "How do you harvest those?"

"When there is a thunderstorm, then that is the best time to harvest some Zap Apples," explained Applejack as she gave her friends a smile, "Every Apple knows, never harvest a Zap Apple alone."

"How do you know when they're ripe?" asked Rainbow as she marveled at the strange look of the trees.

"When they from an apple," Applejack laughed, "A Zap Apple looks like a normal apple. Instead of being red, their colors are in that of a rainbow."

"That's neat," said the cyan pegaus still looking at the trees in awe.

"Ah think Granny Smith still has some of her famous Zap Apple pie," offered Applejack as she smiled at Rainbow.

"Granny Smith's pies are the best!" beamed Pinkie. Rainbow did found it odd that Pinkie had been quiet for this long. Pinkie then quickly said, "Hey Rainbow, did you know AJ and I are cousins?"

Applejack gave the bright pink pony an annoyed look, "Pinkie, don't be spreading false information like that."

"I'm not, I swear," Pinkie shouted back in a defensive tone and did three strange gestures,, "I even Pinkie Promise!"

"What's a Pinkie Promise?" asked Rainbow in confusion and wanted to find an answer to what those strange gestures Pinkie was doing were.

Pinkie had given her a dramatic gasp and said franticly, "You don't what a Pinkie Promise is?!"

The orange earth pony just sighed and muttered, "Oh great this again."

Pinkie trotted over to Rainbow, "A Pinkie Promise The most sacred promise anyone can give. When broken, you lose your friend forever." She had stood right in front of Rainbow, "Follow and repeat what I'm doing and saying. "

"I cross my heart," Rainbow crossed her hoof over her heart, "Hope to fly," Rainbow had spread her wings and gave a flap,"Stick a cupcake in my eye," she put a hoof to her eye.

"There," the energetic earth pony had said smiled towards Rainbow, "You just did a Pinkie Promise!"

"What did I promise too?" Rainbow asked.

"Well duh,"said Pinkie as she stuck out her tongue and laughed, "You promise me to stay on my tour of Ponyville till the very end! To reintroduce you to all our friends and find your missing memory!"

Rainbow had shrugged and pondered, "Well, we already got Applejack and Twilight down. You're the one giving me the tour. So, how bad can the other two be?"

"Y'all going to need a full day to recover from Rarity," snorted Applejack, "Fluttershy isn't that bad. She's just so shy and bashful."

"Why?" asked Rainbow in confusion, "You don't like Rarity?"

"She's too snooty," replied Applejack bluntly. She ignored the looks she was getting from her friends and shooked her head, "What do y'all expect, I have the Element of Honesty." She ignored the looks again and changed the subject, "Ya'll still want some of Granny Smith's Zap Apple pie?

"We would love to have some AJ, but were running on a tight schedule." said Pinkie in a strange serious tone.

Applejack gave her friends a simple nod and began to walk away, "Ah understand, if y'all need me, ya know where to find me."

"Okay Dashie, next stop is Carousel Boutique. Home of the Ponyville's finest fashionista," said Pinkie as she began trotting away from the Zap Apple trees, "Come on silly, follow me. Ponyville is this way."

Rainbow nodded at Pinkie's response and soon followed her. The two began walking back to Ponyville and towards Carousel Boutique. The cyan pegasus was still confused on what her dreams had were about and she began thinking a lot as the duo were walking, " _ **What did Princess Luna mean, but "his" return?"**_

As they arrived in Ponyville, a new thought crossed her mind. _**"Why do Rarity and Applejack don't get along?"**_ she thought as she began thinking of all the reason why the two might not get along, _"_ _ **From what I seen recently, Applejack seems more down to earth and doesn't really care much for luxury items. Rarity however, seems to care very much about her appearance."**_ She shrugged and brush the thought off and began to look off into space.  
 *******

"Rainbow Dash, stand still!" said an annoyed voice that belonged to a white coated unicorn with a curly purple and a three diamonded cutie mark, "You still haven't told me yet, how do you want your dress to look like?"

Rainbow Dash whined as fidgeted around, "Come on Rarity, you know I don't like standing still for long periods of time."

Rarity had sighed and moved the tape measure around Rainbow, "There! All done, was that really that hard?"

"Finally!" Rainbow sighed and relief and was able to move around again, "Why don't you make my dress the same like you did for the gala?"

Rarity had sighed again, using her magic to levitate various colors of fabric, "This is for the royal wedding. Wearing a dress to the Grand Gala is one thing, a royal wedding is a different thing."

Rainbow had shrugged and simply started, "Whatever, just make my dress about twenty percent cooler."

The unicorn looked at her friend with a confused look, "I have no idea what any of that means, you have to be more clear."

"I can't explain it, just work your magic Rarity."

"Fine," the unicorn said in a huff moving the fabric to her sewing table, "Rainbow dear, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Aren't you at all a little fazed that Twilight hasn't told us at all that she had a brother until just recently?" Rarity had asked as she finished organized the fabric where it should be on her sewing table.

Rainbow nodded in agreement, "I thought I was the only one that was phased about that."

"Twilight is our friend, yes? Then why didn't she trust us to say that she has a sibling!"

Rainbow took a moment to answer back, she shrugged, "Maybe she was didn't have the time. I mean Twilight kinda has a lot on her plate."

Rarity nodded as well, "I suppose you're right."

"Her brother sounds pretty cool if you ask me, Captain of the Royal Guard," said Rainbow as she began to trail off, "Then there's Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's chosen egghead."

"Rainbow Dash!" said Rarity in a hushed voice, "You shouldn't be saying things like that."

Rainbow shrugged, "Come on Rarity, you know that Twilight is the biggest egghead there is. She's like queen of the eggheads!"

Rarity had just sighed and moved towards her sewing table to begin work on the many dresses she had to work on for the others, "Goodbye Rainbow Dash."  
 *******

"Equestria to Rainbow," Pinkie said as she was waving a hoof in front of Rainbow's face, "You there Dashie?"

"Huh?" said Rainbow as she just surprised look at Pinkie's hoof waving in front of her face,

"Sorry Pinkie, I guess I was daydreaming."

"Oh, okay!" beamed Pinkie in her usual happy go lucky tone and, "We're here!"

Rainbow looked in front of her and saw an elegant building that resembled that of castle. The three story building was designs ranging from bows to integrate designs. In the center of the building was a sketch of pony wearing a dress and a bridle. She looked on top and saw two statued ponies around the top, like a carousel and on the very top was a little flag flowing. The colors of the building were mostly oranges, purples, and blues.

"I'm just going to take a guess and say modesty isn't Rarity's thing." noted Rainbow as she noticed the complex designs on the castle like building, "I mean all it's missing is moat."

"You're on the ball with that one." laughed Pinkie as she walked towards the door and began knocking it with her head.

A unicorn filly with a white coat and a curly purple and pink mane answered the door and said something that sounding like it has been recited multiple times, "Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where you will find the finest dresses in all of Equestria. How may I may help you?"

Pinkie had put her hoof on her chin and thought for a moment. She then declared in her usual happy tone, "Make me your finest Lederhosen!"

The unicorn filly looked at her with confused emerald green eyes, "We don't make lederhosens, sorry."

"I demand to speak with your supervisor!" shouted Pinkie as she stuck her head up high.

"Okay," the filly said in a soft voice as she closed the door, **"Rarity!"** she shouted-well more like whinned loudly, **"Somepony wants to see you!"**

" **Can it wait?"** shouted another voice.

" **No!"**

" **Why did they want to talk to me!?"**

" **They said something about wanting a lederhosen!"**

Several moments had passed until a different pony had opened the door. This time the pony was a unicorn was curly purple mane and the same white coat. The white unicorn had sighed heavily and looked straight towards Pinkie, "Pinkie, we have been over this multiple times. I do not nor will I ever make lederhosens."

"I don't see why you hate lederhosens so much." said Pinkie as she shrugged, "I think Lederhosens are just find if you ask me."

"Pinkie, are you going to buy a dress or not?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"To reintroduce Rainbow to all our friends."

"Fine, you may enter. Promise me one thing."

"Okay, what is it?"

Rarity had looked at her friend with a stern look, "If you mention lederhosens one more time, you are banned from here forever."

"Fine." Pinkie sighed and entered into the building and did her strange Pinkie Promise. Rainbow soon entered the building saw various fabrics all over the place.

"I do apologize for the mess, I have been swamped with work. My mother has took it upon herself to advertise my business. She gets me all this work and now my parents are getting ready to go another trip." huffed Rarity has she levitated the various fabrics in an attempt to make the area more neat, "They also left in me the care of my sister as well."

"That's what happens when you're the older sister," smirked Pinkie, "Good thing I'm the youngest."

"Rarity?" asked the unicorn filly.

"What is it Sweetie?"

"Can I go and play with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom now?"

"Yes, you may," Rarity had said and the unicorn filly smiled.

"Yay! We are going to earn our cutie marks in beekeeping today!"

"Don't get hurt Sweetie and be home before dinner."

"Okay, see you before dinner," said Sweetie Belle as she trotted happily out of Carousel Boutique.

"Oh, there is my little fashionista," declared a voice in Maneonesotan accent which belonged to an older unicorn mare with a pink coat, with a purple done up in a beehive, "Look at all you all grown up now," the unicorn then wrapped Rarity around a hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Rarity's Mom." waved Pinkie who was oblivious to what was going on.

"Oh, you must be Rarity's friends," the mare had said as she was done hugging Rarity, "I just what you two to know, that I am not like most moms. I'm a cool mom."

Rarity who had look mortified on what her mother had just spoken, hastily said, "Mother, don't you have packing to do?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, we don't leave for another week," her mother said as turned her attention to her daughter's friends, "What's the 411 girls?"

"If you need me, I'll be in my be in my room. Slowly dying," announced Rarity as she walked passed her friends and mother not saying anything or looking. She then went off up the stairs to never return.

"Was that necessary?" asked Rainbow as she rolled her eyes at Rarity's reaction to her mother.

"Oh Rarity, always being dramatic." laughed her mother and she smiled towards Rainbow and Pinkie, "What are your names?"

As Pinkie was just about to say something, Rainbow quickly covered her mouth and said, "Sorry, but something came up and we have to go." The two ran towards the door and quickly closed the door behind them, "The only thing I learned about Rarity is that she has an embarrassing mom." Rainbow then looked towards Pinkie, "Where does Fluttershy live?"

"She lives in a cottage, follow me." declared Pinkie has she happily bounced towards the direction of Fluttershy's house, "Wait, why do you need to be reintroduced to Fluttershy? You two are like best friends."

"We are?" asked Rainbow as she trotted along her bouncing friend, "Since when?"

"Since the both of you were fillies."  
 *******

"Good morning class," said a red coated and white maned pegasus as he greeted his class everyday but this day was unlike the rest. Rather than going over the safeties of flying, he had another task to do. He had a new student to introduce to the class. Right next to him stood a shy little filly whose coat was yellow and mane was pink, "This is our new student. Her name is Fluttershy."

"Hello Fluttershy." the class had said in unison and all looked rather bored and uninterested into what the teacher was saying.

"Fluttershy, don't be shy now. Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?"

"I….um…." the filly didn't say anything, or if she did nopony could heard her as her voice was to soft and she hid behind her mane.

"Fluttershy, there is no reason to be shy," the older pegasus had said as he knelt down and tried to comfort her.

"I don't know anypony," Fluttershy had said meekly and softly, "I get nervous when I don't know anypony."

"Well, we have to fix that problem won't we?" smiled the teacher as he stood up, "Follow me."

Fluttershy did what she was told and followed the teacher to the desk that belonged to another pegasus filly. Her mane was cyan blue and her mane was a brilliant rainbow. The cyan filly looked at the teacher first and at Fluttershy second. When she had made eye contact with her, Fluttershy went straight into hiding behind the teacher. The teacher had called her name and Fluttershy looked up.

"Fluttershy, I want you to meet Rainbow Dash," the teacher had said as he looked at Fluttershy. The teacher went to look at Rainbow Dash and said, "Rainbow Dash, I want you to meet Fluttershy."

"There Fluttershy," said the teacher as he smiled towards her, "You know somepony now."

"Hi." Rainbow Dash had said as she smiled towards Fluttershy.

Fluttershy slowly came out of hiding and greeted her fellow student, "Hi." she softly said.

"My name is Rainbow Dash and I like to fly." beamed the cyan pegasus as she offered her a toothy grin, "What do you like to do?"

"My name is Fluttershy and I like animals." replied the skittish filly as she offered her new friend a sheepish smile.  
 *******

Rainbow's eyes had widened and with a surprised look said, "I remember now."

"Remembered what?" asked Pinkie as she tore her glance away from the door and towards Rainbow.

"I remember when I first met Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash for a first time in a long while smiled.

"See Dashie, you are getting your memory back!" smiled Pinkie giving her friend a huge grin, "Oh and we're at Fluttershy's house."

"Man, I need to stop daydreaming." mumbled Rainbow as she shook her head and looked at the house. It was a simple and modest house, much fitting for the pegasus that had lived there. Various bird houses her on the house and Rainbow noticed that various animals were all over the place. She then spoke more clearly so her friend could understand, "I thought this was Fluttershy's house, not Snow White's."

"Oh, Fluttershy loves to care for the animals," explained Pinkie as she offered her friend another smile, "She's really good at it."

Rainbow had just simply nodded and impatiently said, "What are you waiting for Pinkie? Knock on the door."

"Oh, right. Sorry." said Pinkie has she focused on the door again and began knocking with her head.

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Rainbow with a look of concern on her face.

Pinkie shrugged and offered her friend a smile, "You get use to it after a while."

"Um...hello." a soft voice answered the door belonged to yellow coated pegasus whose pink mane hung over her face and covered one of her green eyes.

"Fluttershy, I remember you!" shouted Rainbow with a smile, "I mean I did remember you before, but now I remember the first time we met!"

"Oh, that's good." smiled Fluttershy as she still spoke softly.

"Isn't that great? Rainbow is getting her memory back?" said Pinkie as her smile grew even bigger, "I'm so happy, I could cry!" So the pink earth pony did cry but while she was crying, she was also laughing and smiling.

"Uh…" uttered Rainbow as she was unsure what she was supposed to do or what in Equestria's name Pinkie was even doing.

"Oh don't worry about Pinkie, she does that she gets really happy," smiled Fluttershy but still speaking softly.

"Hey Fluttershy, do you know where my house is?" asked Rainbow, "I'm going to have to sleep somewhere and I'll it be in my house."

"Oh, you live in the sky." said Fluttershy as she exited her house and towards Rainbow and Pinkie. She pointed towards the sky and clouds, "In one of those clouds."

"I do? That is so cool." said Rainbow as she looked up at the sky where Fluttershy was pointing and found her house.

"Don't you remember Rainbow Dash? You're the captain of the weather team."

"I am? That is so awesome!" remarked Rainbow as she smiling and focusing more on her house then her friends, "What does the weather team do?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest, sorry." The skittish pegasus said, "You just make sure all the weather is safe for all of the ponies in Ponyville."

Fluttershy spoke to quiet for Rainbow to hear he. She was too busy marveling at the awesomeness that was her house. She looked at the fortress made of clouds and gasped how awesome it was. The base was a cloud and the building was supported by the supports found on the others clouds that were all over her house. She also saw that a rainbow was constantly going through her house and ending at the base where there was what seemed to be a rainbow pool, "Man, I am one cool pegasus. I guess you can I'm …." Rainbow thought for moment before she finished her sentence, "What percent of cool I am?"

"Rainbow," said Fluttershy a bit more louder than usual hoping that you friend could hear her, "Are you twenty percent cooler?"

Rainbow didn't hear she was in her own little world. Rainbow had put her hoof on her chin and thought for moment, "fifteen is little and nineteen doesn't sound right? What is the right percentage of my coolness?"

Fluttershy had cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She spoke even louder, loud enough so she could hear over Pinkie's crying and loud enough to get her out of her thoughts, "Rainbow, are you twenty percent cooler?"

Rainbow had gasped, "That's perfect amount. It sounds so right and it like comes right off the tongue." She smiled even brighter than before, "Yup, I am so in fact, twenty percent cooler."

Fluttershy smiled at her friend, "I'm glad you like it."

"Where did you come up with something so genius like that?"

Fluttershy took a moment to answer. She just simply smiled and shrugged, "A little birdie told me that's what you like to say all the time."

"Well, that is so awesome!"

"She said the thing! She said the thing!" smiled Pinkie as she was longer crying and bouncing all over the place, "Rainbow, you just said the thing!"

"What thing?"

"The thing you always say!" shouted Pinkie had she wrapped her pegasus friends in a hug, "Oh Dashie, you're one step close to finding your memories."

Rainbow was the first to break from Pinkie's hug. She then gave her two friends a huge smile, "You're right Pinkie! I am!" She then looked again at the cloud fortress, "I bet if I go to my house, even more memories will come."

Pinkie nodded in agreement and excitedly said, "Yeah Dashie, you go and do that!"

With a dash, Rainbow was up in the air flying again. _**"Man, does this feel amazing!"**_ thought Rainbow as she flying through the sky to reach her mighty cloud fortress. It felt nice to fly again, she felt invincible in the sky. She had stopped and landed at the base of the cloud her house was on. She quickly laughed and opened the door and entered into her house.

" **Oh Rainbow Dash, I'm so glad you remembered where you live!"** said a familiar voice that rang in her head, **"It seems like only yesterday you had no idea who you were. Well look at that you now, talking to your friends and finding where your house is. I'll say aren't you the little pony that could!"**

She had gasped, she knew who the voice was, _ **"I know you! You're the creature that was in my dreams,"**_ thought Rainbow as she franticly paced all over the place as her thoughts were racing through her mind, _**"What are you doing in my thoughts?"**_

" **I have a name you know,"** the sinister voice said as the voice got louder and louder in Rainbow's head, **"Oh right, how rude of me, you lost your memory. Here let me refresh your mind, my name is Discord."**

" _ **You were in my dream."**_ Rainbow had thought back in order to combat the sinister being that was laughing in her head.

" **The great Rainbow Dash had a dream about me?"** laughed the creature of chaos and disharmony with a sinister tone, **"Well I say Rainbow my dear, this was quite an eventful visit I must say. I look forward for more of our visits, until then my dear. Take care."**

Just like that, the voice was no longer in her head. Rainbow had looked in confusion on what had just happened and tried to shake it off. She walked and looked around her house, trying to get rid of the uneasy feeling she was having. She looked on the mantle on there was a letter and next to the letter there were two tickets for some sort of event. Rainbow quickly examined the letter:

 **Hey Rainbow, you forgot these in the hospital. No worries, I got them back for you.**

 **-Derpy**

 **P.S. I can't believe you got a VIP ticket for a Wonderbolts show, you are one of the luckiest mares in all of Equestria.**

Rainbow had put the tickets and the VIP access ticket in a place where she was sure she'll remembered it. The thought of Discord in her mind had still made her feel uneasy. Thoughts continued to race through her mind, _**"Is Discord the "he" Luna was talking about?"**_ Rainbow had thought over and over and wanted to know the meaning of this. She looked out of the window and noticed it was time. She yawned and stretched, looking for a bed to sleep on, _**"Maybe Luna will be in my dream again? Maybe she can better explain this."**_ She yawned even louder and threw the covers over as she went in and got comfortable on her bed. She tossed and turn, but eventually she closed her eyes and was able to go to sleep.

In her dream, she was standing in the same place as last time. Standing and looking straight at the crystal tree she no idea was. She looked around to see the environment around the tree and saw all the trees were a dark blue, almost black. Right behind she was there was bridge and saw a familiar alicorn coming towards her, across the bridge.

"Hello again Rainbow Dash." boomed the familiar voice of Princess Luna has she became closer and closer to Rainbow, "How does the night treat you?"

"Where are we?"

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Luna in confusion.

"The location we are in, where is it?"

"Oh, I see now. You are in Everfree Forest." explained Luna, "I believe you now a spell casting zebra that lives in Everfree, am I correct?"

Rainbow shook her head in response, "You're asking the wrong pony Princess."

Luna nodded, "I see, is there anything you want to ask me?"

"When I went over to my house, I heard Discord talking to me in my thoughts."

Luna had gasped at what Rainbow had said, "What did we want to know?"

Rainbow had shrugged in response, "He said something about can't waiting to have more visits with me, whatever that means."

"I see," said Luna as she began to pace around. Eventually she had stopped and turned towards Rainbow, "If memory serves me right, you have tickets to see a Wonderbolts showing. Correct?"

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah, I do. How do you know?"

"Twilight often writes about your love of the Wonderbolts."

"Oh, okay."

"After the showing in Canterlot, come towards the castle to talk to me and my sister." replied the Princess of Night has she spread her wings, "Our time is almost done Rainbow, I await to see you soon." said Luna as she began to fly away.

Before Rainbow could say anything, she heard a loud beeping noise that began to shake her and the crystal. She woke up in a dash as she looked at the beeping of her alarm clock. She groaned and went to it the snooze button. She quickly got out of bed and got ready for the day, _**"I should tell Twilight about what just happened,"**_ she thought as she brushed her mane. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw there were bags that began forming under her eyes. She yawned, _**"Maybe Twilight has a spell that can help me sleep better too."**_

Rainbow had put down the brush and got ready for day out and about. She opened the door and began to fly back down to Ponyville. She loved the feeling she had felt as she flew down and zipped throughout Ponyville. If she was this good at flying, she wondered, how did she crash and fall? Rainbow just shook the thought out of head as she slowed down as she was getting closer to Twilight's treehouse. She quickly landed to the ground and knocked on Twilight's door.

She was greeted the familiar purple unicorn who answered the door with a smile, "Hello Rainbow, what brings you here?"

"Twilight, do you mind if I come in and talk to you for a bit?"

"No, not at all." responded Twilight with a soft smile. She made a gesture for Rainbow to come in, "There's something I need to talk to you about as well."

Rainbow had smiled as well as she went into Twilight's library, "Well, that's convenient."

 *****  
Author's Note: **I have an addiction to writing, and the only cure is releasing more chapters for this story! I hope you like and I can't wait to read all of your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, stay tuned until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" inquired the lavender unicorn as she closed the door when Rainbow had entered in the treehouse, "Have you had any strange dreams as of recently?"

"Yeah I did. I should also tell you about what happened yesterday as well." answered Rainbow and Twilight nodded, following along to what the cyan pegasus was saying. Rainbow then recalled all that had happened in the last day, "Okay, so when I got out of the hospital, Pinkie went and showed me all of Ponyville. She also reintroduced me to all of our friends."

"How did that go?" asked Twilight as she grabbed a notepad, writing down what her friend was saying.

Rainbow had shrugged, "It went alright I geuss. Applejack showed me Zap Apples and Fluttershy showed me where I lived," she said as she was moving all around the inside of Twilight's treehouse noticing that various where out and spread across the numerous tables, "I didn't know that Rarity was so dramatic."

"Yeah, she can be a bit of a drama queen at times," nodded Twilight has she was still writing down all of what Rainbow Dash was saying.

"I also found out, she has the world's most embarrassing mom ever."

"Doesn't everypony?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Rainbow nodded and continued to tell Twilight everything that had happened, "When I was done talking to Fluttershy, I went up to my house. A memory came back to me. I remembered when I met Fluttershy for the first time."

"You're making progress Rainbow." smiled Twilight as she was still writing down things on the scroll, "That's good."

Rainbow continued on,"When I entered in my house, a voice was talking to me."

Twilight had stopped writing on her notepad to look over at her friend, "Who was the voice?"

"A voice that was in my dreams."

"What did the voice say to you?"

Rainbow had shook her head, trying to remember what the sinister voice had said, "The voice belonged to some creature called Discord. He was in one of my dreams, he showed me this place where we're all arguing and vowed never to talk to each other ever again."

Twilight frantically and quickly wrote as fast as she could. She looked up at her scroll and said, "What else did he say?"

"Right before I entered my house, I heard his voice again. He also said something that he was looking forward to our future visits."

Twilight had gasped, dropping her notepad in horror of what Rainbow had just said, "I was right."

"Who is Discord?"

"A creature of chaos and disharmony. He once ruled over Equestria and Princess Celestia had banished him with the Elements of Harmony. Once the princesses lost their connection with the Elements, Discord came back."

"Was the dream I had a memory when Discord came back?"

"Yes," nodded Twilight, "When Discord had tricked all six of us. When he thought he won."

"So, why did he come back?" asked Rainbow in confusion, "If he's so bad, then why is he still around?"

Twilight had sighed, "Princess Celestia thought it was best for Discord to reform for his magic, but I see know that he's back to his old tricks again."

"Did he took his freedom for granted?"

Twilight nodded, "It seems so. He needs to checked in his place, to show that he doesn't rule Equestria again."

"Twilight," said Rainbow much louder to tear the unicorn from her thoughts, "In my dreams, Luna showed me tree." she shook her head trying to remember the dream, "On the tree where these crystals that Luna said was the Tree of Harmony."

"The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight hastily whispered . Twilight had gasped again, hurrying to grab a scroll to tell the Princess of what had just happened. She said in a much more frantic voice, "I must write to Princess Celestia as soon as possible!"

"There's no need for that," said Rainbow. Twilight had dropped the scroll and just looked at her friend in confusion. "Luna said in my dream to come and see her sister after the Wonderbolts show."

"When is that?" asked Twilight in a much calmer voice., She picked up the scroll and quill, putting them in the appropriate spot and shelf, "The Wonderbolts show, I mean."

Rainbow quickly and happily responded, "I wanted to talk to you before I took the train to Canterlot."

"Of course," Twilight had whispered to herself, "I forgot what today is."

"So, I figured go to Canterlot, see the show and talk to the Princesses. Sounds good, right Twilight?"

Twilight had shown a look of worry to her friend, "Are sure that's wise Rainbow? I mean, you just came back from the hospital two days ago."

"Come on Twilight," whinned Rainbow, "If I ever want to be Wonderbolt, I should know how the show goes."

"Rainbow, I'm just worried about your safety."

Rainbow whimpered and whined again, "Twilight, I'm a big pony now. I can handle myself."

Twilight had sighed, "Alright Rainbow, just be careful."

"Okay fine, mom." snickered Rainbow.

Twilight had glared at her, "I'm just worried about your safety."

She had laughed, started to trot towards the door, "That's what happened so far. If I ever have strange dreams. I tell you first Twilight." she opened the door and said before she exited, "I also will tell you what Luna and Celestia said as well."

Twilight had smiled again, "That would be wonderful!" Just before Rainbow was out of the door, Twilight quickly said back, "Oh Rainbow, I forgot. I was meaning to give you this." She was now levitating a book and quickly gave it to Rainbow, "The newest issue of Daring Doo, I know how much you love the books."

Rainbow grabbed the book Twilight had gave her and quickly examined the cover. A tann coated pegasus wearing a safari hat was running from a boulder holding an artifact. Rainbow had noticed that the pegasus had the same mane style and slightly the same coloring. Hers being rainbow colored and the adventure going pegasus's mane was different streaks of black. The title had read: **Daring Doo and the Palace of Doom**

Rainbow Dash had laughed as she examined the book, "A Daring Doo book I haven't read?"

Twilight gave a chuckle, "Does such a thing even exist?"

Rainbow had laughed and exited Twilight's treehouse. She had quickly trotted over to the train station and waited for her train to arrive. Various thoughts began to race through her mind, **"** _ **This going to be so awesome!"**_ Rainbow quickly looked over and saw a yellow coated filly with a red mane sitting at a stand. Curious, she quickly went over to the stand and saw the little filly was selling was apples. She looked at the filly as she was slumped over and bored of sitting at the stand.

"Hey, Apple Bloom." said Rainbow as she stood over the stand and grabbed the young filly's attention, "What are you doing here?"

"Howdy there Rainbow Dash." beamed Apple Bloom as she sat up when she saw Rainbow Dash had arrived closer to her,"AJ put me in charge of selling apples today."

"Really?"

"Eeyup, " came the the simple response from the filly, "Would ya like to buy some apples?"

Rainbow had looked at what the young filly had for display and simply shook her head,"What else do you got?"

Apple Bloom thought for a moment as she went under her apple stand. As she was under the apple stand, Rainbow had noticed the filly's little setup. On the top of the stand there was a drawing of an apple smiling and around the apple were several ponies dancing. The drawing had looked far too advanced to be drawn by a filly. With big bubble letters read; **BUY SOME OF SWEET APPLE ACRES AMAZING APPLES**

"Did you draw this all by yourself?" asked Rainbow has she looked, marveled at Apple Bloom's ability to draw.

"Eeyup." came the filly's voice as she still under her stand looking for something, "AJ said it look nice, but she has no artistic bone in her , Granny Smith said it looked amazing, but she's mah Granny. She's suppose to say things like that."

"Its pretty cool looking, keep up the good work kid." encouraged Rainbow as she noticed her words had caused Apple Bloom to smile.

Apple Bloom quickly rose up and beamed, "Thank ya kindly." she then grabbed a pie and brought it up to the stand, "I got some of Granny Smith's apple pie, if ya want it."

"I'll take the apple pie, how much?"

"Usually its five bits," Apple Bloom had said nervously as Rainbow noticed a familiar red coated pony was standing off in the distance. When the red coated stallion got distracted and was talking to another pony, the young filly got close to Rainbow and hastily whispered, "Don't tell Big Macintosh, I'll give ya the family and friends discount of two bits."

"Is that even a thing?"

"Eeyup."

"Okay," said Rainbow as she handed her the money and grabbed the pie.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, can Ah ask ya something?" asked Apple Bloom as she took the money from Rainbow.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Ah was talking to Scootaloo and she said that ya didn't even said "Hi" to her, what's that all about?"

Rainbow had sighed, "Tell her, I'll make it up to her." She saw that her train had arrived, "See you Apple Bloom." she said as he went over to the train.

"See ya Rainbow."

As she was entering the train Rainbow heard a deep voice. She quickly looked over and saw the red coated stallion socled Apple Bloom." How many times have Ah told ya Apple Bloom, stop giving ponies discounts."

Apple Bloom looked down at the ground and quietly said, "Ah'm mighty sorry Big Mac."

Big Mac noticed the frown on his sister's face and tried to cheer her up. He looked up and noticed the drawing on the stand, "Did ya draw this Apple Bloom?"

"Eeyup," Apple Bloom said quietly as she still looked at the ground, "AJ said I could design the stand."

"Well it's really good," smiled Big Mac as he encouraged his sister, "Keep up that good work and who knows. Maybe ya'll get yer cutie mark."

"Ya really think so Big Macintosh?" beamed Apple Bloom as she stare was no longer at the floor but now at her brother. She was no longer frowning, now giving her brother a smile.

"Eeyup," the red stallion simply responded as he smiled at his sister. His smile grew larger when he noticed she was smiling as well, "Ah'll help ya clean up."

"Thank ya Big Mac."

Rainbow had smiled at the tender moment between brother and sister as she entered the train to quickly get her seat. As the train started to move, Rainbow had started off into space with a cheeky smile now on her face. She quickly examined her Wonderbolts ticket and thought, **"** _ **Why do I have a VIP access ticket?"**_ Rainbow had only shrugged as the thought raced her mind, _**"Maybe it has something to do with my dream about Soarin?"**_ She then yawned and stretched her hoofs. She tossed and turn until she found a comfortable place on her seat. She had yawned again and closed her eyes, _**"I should of asked Twilight about that sleeping spell."  
**_ *****  
** A voice belonged to male pegasus could be heard from miles, "Oh no! My pie!" she shouted as if somebody had stolen something from him.

"I got it!" shouted Rainbow as she slid across the ground and made the amazing save to catch the pie before it fell to the ground. She quickly stood up and handed the stallion the pie, "There you go."

"Oh man, you're a life safer." said the male pegasus as she took the pie from Rainbow

Rainbow had shrugged, "It was nothing really."

"Can I have your name, pie saver?"

"Sure, my name is Rainbow Dash." as she looked up at the stallion. She looked in shock as she noticed he was wearing a Wonderbolt outfit."You're-"

"Cool, my name is Sorain." said the pegasus taking a bite out of the pie, totally oblivious to what Rainbow had said.

"Wait?" Rainbow had said quickly at what everything had just happened, "You're a Wonderbolt."

Sorain laughed, "Yeah I am. Hey, wanna hang out with me and the other Wonderbolt. I owe you, you saved my pie and everything."

"I would love too, but I came to the Gala with my friends and-" Rainbow quickly changed her mind as she saw Pinkie dancing all over the place and Rarity walking off with a noble looking pony, "Oh second thought, I would love too."

"Awesome," smiled Sorain as he grabbed Rainbow's hoof, "Follow me. You're gonna love it, trust me!"

" _ **This is SO awesome!"**_ thought Rainbow as she and Soarin were now in group surrounded by other members of the Wonderbolts, " _ **This is the best night ever!"**_

Rainbow quickly woke up and looked outside her window. She saw that she had reached her destination and got ready to get out the trains. As she was about the get out the train, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash." she looked and saw it was Soarin who was calling her name. He was wearing the normal Wonderbolt outfit, but with the hood down revealing her messy dark blue mane, "Oh cool, you got some pie." he said as she noticed the pie she was holding, "How did you know apple pie was my favorite?"

Rainbow had shrugged, "Lucky guess?" she then handed the stallion the apple pie, "You want it?"

"You're the best." smiled Sorain as he quickly grabbed the pie from her. He then cleared his throat, "Hey, I was thinking." His face was getting hot and was blushing. He cleared his throat again, "You wanna hang out before the show begins?"

Rainbow's cheeks were getting hot and started to blush as well, "S-Sure." she stammered as she remembered dancing with him at the wedding. She remembered her blushing as she was dancing with him. She wasn't sure, did she have a crush on him? The two pegasuses started at each other, each lost in eachpony's eyes.

Soarin had given her a nervous laugh and was the first to break the stare, "O-okay cool." he stammered as well tearing his gaze from Rainbow as he started to trot a bit, "Err, follow me."

Rainbow nodded and trotted beside two pegasus were walking together out of the Canterlot train station. Several moments had passed and nopony had said a word. Soarin had finally cleared his throat in order to break the silence, "Hey can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Err, remember the wedding? Remember that we danced and stuff like that?" said Soarin as he looked at Rainbow again.

"Yeah." she nodded as she recalled her dreams. _**"Did Twilight's brother get married to one of the princesses or something?"**_ She knew Twilight had a brother and knew there was a royal wedding. She just didn't know whose wedding it was. She shrugged at the thought and listened to what Sorain had to say.

"Well, I was wondering. If you're not busy, after the show….wanna go o-"

" **Sorain!"** shouted a voice that made both Rainbow and Soarin to jump, the voice had belonged to bright yellow mare with a fiery orange mane. She was wearing the same outfit as Sorain was and looked angry. Her fiery orange mane had matched her quickly landed on the ground and continued to shout again, "The show starts in thirty minutes, I look away for one second and you're gone!? We have to get this done perfect. All three princesses; Cadance, Celestia, and Luna are going to be there!"

"Sorry Spitfire, I was just getting a friend from the train station." shouted back Sorain defensively. He tried to offer the mare a smile ,"The Wonderbolts are the best of the best, we never mess up a show."

Spitfire just shook her head and avoided Soarin's smile to look at Rainbow, "Glad to see you made it kiddo." she said in a much nicer tone. She then quickly turned to Sorain and shot him a angry look, "You're so lucky you're friends with one of Equestria's saviors." Spitfire quickly flapped her wings and flew up and away, **"If you need me, I'll be practicing, and caring about what the Princesses think about our performances!"** she shouted again as she flew away.

As Spitfire flew away from the duo, Rainbow looked back at Soarin and said, "Did I get you in trouble."

"No, don't worry about it," said Soarin as he offred Rainbow a smile, "Just Spitfire being Spitfire." His smile quickly faded to a look of defeat and mumbled, "When she's right, she's right." He looked at Rainbow and quietly said, "We should get back at the stadium before the show starts, before Spitfire gets even more angry."

Rainbow nodded in agreement and offered Soarin a reassuring smile, "Yeah, that seems like the best thing to do."

Soarin nodded as well and guided Rainbow off to where the show was being held. As the two pegasus went further and further into Canterlot, the more Rainbow had noticed the vast majority of ponies in it where unicorns. Canterlot was the place where all high class society things and ponies, buildings all made out of ivory with golden spires. Waterfalls and rivers going through it all. Soarin and Rainbow had not talked to each other since Spitfire showed, in an effort to break the silence between the two, Rainbow cleared her throat in attempt to spark some sort of conversation.

"I wouldn't guess Canterlot would be place to have a Wonderbolts show." said Rainbow as she looked so snooty unicron all over, _**"Rarity would fit right in."**_ she thought as the two passed more snooty unicorns. She noticed the two unicorns that had passed them, held their heads up high.

"Why would you say that?"

"Canterlot seems to snooty for the Wonderbolts." said Rainbow looking around and quickly whispered to Soarin, "Also the majority of ponies here are unicorns."

"Is not just any show," said Sorain who was now back to his goofy self and gave Rainbow a smile, "Another year has passed under Princess Celestia's rule. Every year, a show is done in her honor."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's been that way when Luna got banished. After a year of peace since then, the Wonderbolts would a show in honor of the Princess of the Sun."

"That's how the Princess celebrate peace?" asked Rainbow, "A Wonderbolt show is anything but peaceful."

"Hey, Princess Celestia knows how to have a good time. It's also to celebrate Princess Luna's return as well. It's been a year since her banishment on the moon ended."

Rainbow had laughed in response and smiled back at Soarin, "I guess you're right about that."

Soarin nodded, "Yup, it's been like since Princess Luna got banished to the moon. After the first year of peace, an elite aerial team was formed by the royal guard that protected Celestia. They wanted to celebrate the first year of celestial peace."

"I may of lost my memory, but I didn't lose all of it. Especially when it involves any sort of history about the Wonderbolts." shot back Rainbow has she flashed Soarin with a cocky grin, "Everypony knows why and how the Wonderbolts got formed, you learn that it in school. Its common knowledge to anypony that lives in Equestria."

Sorain had laughed too and smiled at Rainbow noticing her cocky grin, "Yeah, you know your stuff." He shot back at her with a playful smirk, "Oh yeah miss smarty pants? Do you know how the Wonderbolts got their name?"

"Legend has it, that the show was filled with so much energy a magical lighting cloud showered the crowd below. It was so amazing that the team has been called the Wonderbolts ever since." explained Rainbow as she looked at Sorain who still had his goofy grin. She then gave him a smirk, "If I want to be a Wonderbolt I should at least know the history."

Soarin laughed and smiled back to her, "Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

"It's still some awesome piece of history," remarked Rainbow as she smiled at Soarin and looked into his green eyes. She felt her cheeks get hot, but she ignored the feeling and continued to smile at him "But then again, anything involving the Wonderbolts is awesome in my book."

"Yeah, your right. That is pretty awesome history." smiled Soarin as he gazed slightly into Rainbow's magenta eyes, "I agree, anything that involves the Wonderbolts is pretty awesome in my book too."

The gaze had caused the cyan pegasus to blush as she was the first to break the gaze, as she looked up and saw that they were in front of stadium with blinking lights going off, "Is it that the stadium?"

Soarin had looked up and nodded, "Yup, that's it." Soarin then looked back at Rainbow, "Hey, wanna see us practice?"

Rainbow froze for a moment and had stared off into space for a moment. She ignored how hot her face felt and ignored the blush on her face as she looked back at Soarin and nodded, "If I do, will Spitfire shout at you again?"

"No," Sorain had shrugged, "She has other things to look after. Besides, I'm second in command."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when Spitfire isn't around, I get to command the Wonderbolts in her place."

"How often does that happen?"

Soarin sighed and muttered, "Usually never. She never misses a show or practice. It's almost like she lives and breathes the Wonderbolts," Sorain had noticed Rainbow didn't a word he said and just flashed a goofy grin at her, "Hey Rainbow, a little birdie told me that you wanna be a Wonderbolt?"

"Yeah," Rainbow nodded and gave him a smirk, "It's been my dream since I was filly. I wanted to be like them since I saw them in the first show I ever saw with my dad."

"Your dad sounds pretty cool." said Sorain as he offered the cyan pegasus another smile, "The again, anything involving you seems to be pretty awesome."

Rainbow had nodded again and smiled in return, "Yeah, he is. He taught me how to fly. He also told me that any dream is possible, I just got to make them a reality."

Soarin had smiled back in return, "Well, what are we waiting for? Come one, let's go!"" Soarin went in front of Rainbow and opened the door for her to enter. He gestured for her to go through the door first, "After you."

Rainbow had laughed and went into the door. She smiled back at him, "Well, aren't you the gentlecolt."

Soarin laughed along as he entered into the stadium as well still wearing that goofy grin on his face, "I try."

As Rainbow and Soarin entered into the stadium, she looked in awe in what was infront of her. She looked saw rings that hung in the air as she looked and saw pegasus fly threw the rings and saw other pegasus doing various aerial moves. All had moved elegantly and gracefully as the made various designs. She saw the pegasuses doing an aerial performance that resembled a sun. It looked like the morning sun, rising from the ground.

"That move is called the Icaranian Sun Salutation that's Princess Celestia's favourite.," explained Sorain as brought up his hood and goggles, "There's a another one too, called the Lunar Night Cycle, Princess Luna likes that one."

Soarin quickly flew up to join the others. They were doing the Lunar Night Cycle and Rainbow noticed how elegant and fast they had moved. She noticed how fast each pegasus moved to make each moon cycle, she also noticed one of the pegasus messing had thought it looked amazing, and felt the one pony messing up was unnoticeable at first. She saw a familiar looking pegasus shouting, she recognized the voice belonged to Spitfire.

"You finally showed up," Spitfire had said bitterly as she shot an angry glare at Soarin and continued to shout again at the other Wonderbolts.

"Come one Spitfire, lay off them." Soarin had said calmly and quietly muttered, "And lay off me too."

"Well excuse me for wanting to make sure our performance is perfect for the Princesses to see." shouted back Spitfire giving Sorain another angry glare.

Soarin had only let a heavy sigh as he said calmly, "Come on Spitfire, I'm second in command. You don't have to treat me like a recruit."

"Then arrive to practice on time then," Spitfire shot backed. She then looked and noticed Rainbow and shouted, "You hear to watch?" Rainbow nodded and Spitfire shouted back, "Take notes kid; if you wanna be a Bolt, you gotta know the routine.  
 *****  
** **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy this chapter. All reviews are welcome and I can't wait to read them all. Have a fantastic day and see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash looked in awe as she saw the Wonderbolts fly. It was like a dream come true, and she couldn't believe that it was actually happening. She saw the aerial performance the pegasus had done, some of the pegasi rose from the ground and minced the morning sun rising from the ground. She looked in awe as she saw some of the other pegasi flying around the sun mincing the cycles of the moon. As the sun grew higher and higher, the cycles of the moon began to change faster and faster.

 _ **"I can believe I'm seeing this."**_ said Rainbow as she looked in awe of the Wonderbolts flying all around her. She coulnd't help but to smile and jump around like a little schoolpony, _**"This is so awesome! I get to see the Wondebolts train!"**_

Her gaze in wonderment was cut short by the loud whistle blown by Spitfire, "The show starts in ten!" shouted Spitfire as she looked around the group of sweaty pegasi, all tried from practicing, "Get ready for the Princesses."

The group of pegasus nodded and flew to the ground. They landed and trotted over to the locker room to get ready to the show. Soarin had saw Rainbow was still watching and trotted towards her.

"Hey, what do you think so far?"

"That was awesome!" beamed Rainbow as she smiled at Soarin, "Where did you get the ready to combine the Lunar Night Cycle and the Icaranian Sun Salutation?

Soarin shrugged and smiled back at Rainbow, "It's a show for the Princess of the Night and the Princess of the Sun. So, we figured it was best to combine their favorite performances."

"Oh," Rainbow nodded as she ignored the blush on her cheeks, "Well still, it was pretty awesome."

Soarin nodded in agreement and his smile grew larger, "Here follow me, I know a perfect place for you to sit."

Rainbow smiled too and began to follow Soarin. As the two continued to trot together, Rainbow could hear a faint voice. She shook her head trying to get rid of the voice, but it only grew louder and louder.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Soarin in a concerned tone looking at Rainbow.

Rainbow just shook her head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, If you say so." said Sorain as she gave Rainbow an uneasy smile. The two pegasi continued on until they had stop at a row of seats that were in an angle of performance area. "These are the best seats in the house," smiled Soarin. He gave a gesture to the seat and onto the area of the performance, "You can see everything here."

"Cool." smiled Rainbow as she sat on one of the seats.

Soarin then cleared his throat and turned straight towards Rainbow, "Hey Rainbow, can you come a bit closer? I want to give you something."

Rainbow jumped out of her seat and looked towards Soarin. She ignored the feeling of the blushing on her face when she realized that she had gotten a tad bit to close to Soarin. She ignored the feeling and cleared her throat as well, "Sure, what is it?"

Soarin took advantage of the closeness the two now had. He turned his head on angle and kissed her. Rainbow's eyes were in shock on what had just happened. As Soarin kissed her, Rainbow started to feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She had no idea how this feeling felt. She never kissed a stallion before. If she had before, then she must of forgotten what it felt like.

Soarin then broke the kiss and looked away embarrassed on what he had done. He slowly looked at Rainbow again and said softly, "I didn't mean to surprise you like that."

Rainbow blinked and tried to process on what had just happened. She just shrugged and kissed Sorain's cheek, "I don't see why you're so down in the dumps, I like the kiss."

Sorain looked up at Rainbow and gave her a nervous smile, "Really?"

Rainbow nodded as she gave Soarin a resourcing smile, "If it makes you feel any better, I think I had a crush on you."

"You think?"

Rainbow laughed, "My memory is a bit spotty on certain things, but I do remember us dancing together at some wedding."

"Some wedding? That was the royal wedding of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor."

Rainbow blinked a few times and shook her head, "Like I said before, my memory is a bit spotty on things."

"Oh right, sorry Rainbow."

"Its cool." smiled Rainbow, "Shouldn't you be getting yourself all fancy for the Princesses?

Sorain's eyes widened in shock, "Enjoy the show," said Soarin quickly as he spread out his wings and flew up in the sky, "Be sure to come to the behind the scenes after."

As Sorain flew back to join the other Wonderbolts, a smile grew on her face. Her smile was soon wiped off as she heard the familiar faint voice, much louder now.

" **Rainbow and Soarin kissing in a tree,"** sang the voice rang in her head. She shook her head to get rid of the voice, but it sang louder and louder, **"First comes love, then comes marriage, and then little Rainbow in a baby carriage."**

" _ **Get out of my head, Discord!"**_ thought Rainbow as the voice of disharmony sang the same tune much louder.

" **Relax Rainbow my dear, I was only having fun."** mocked Discord. He then laughed and said, **"I told you I was looking forward to our special little visits."**

" _ **Discord, get out!"**_

" **Or else what? You have no idea who you are!"** laughed Discord as his voice still rang in Rainbow's head, **"Okay, I have to admit that was a bit cruel of me to do. Here, I'll humor you a bit."**

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

" **Sleep tight Dashie! Don't let the bedbugs bite!"**

Rainbow yawned as her vision started to fade, _**"What are you doing?"**_

" **I hope you're ready for a trip down memory lane."**

We are here to mourn for our loss of our captain, Rainbow Blaze." said a soft voice belonging to a gray coated pegasus stallion reading from a podium and behind him was a casket.

Rainbow looked around saw that all the ponies around her were wearing black and were all crying. Her looked to her side and saw a pink coated purple maned pegasus mare crying as two unicorns were putting the casket in the ground.

" _ **Where am I?"**_ thought Rainbow as she looked frantically around her. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't know why she was crying.

" **How can you stop me if you have no idea who you are,"** Discord's voice rang in Rainbow's head, " **You don't even remember the death of your own father."**

" _ **What?"**_ thought Rainbow as she looked around her in shock, _**"My dad isn't dead!"**_

" **Are you sure about that?"**

Before Rainbiw could say anything another voice rang in her head, **"You're getting sloppy Discord. You're getting that desperate to be released from your stone prison?"** The voice was much softer and calmer than Discord's, " **In the future Discord, if you try to mess with any of my students, it helps if you get your facts straight."**

" **Oh look it's Celestia. The royal party pooper."** mocked Discord, **"But yes, being trapped in a stone prison does get a bit cold and lonely."**

Rainbow had noticed that he used to term "prison" loosely, but part of her still wanted to know something, _ **"If you're stone, how are you in my mind?"**_

 **"Silly Dashie, as long as chaos and disharmony exists, I'm still present."**

" **That won't be the case anymore Discord."** declared Celestia her voice was much more stern, **"Your days are numbered, you best use the time you have wisely."  
*****

And just like that Rainbow woke up in a fright, she looked around and saw she was still in the Wonderbolt stadium. She looked and saw the seats in the stadium were getting filled faster and faster.

"Rainbow Dash!" came a familiar voice belonging to a yellow coated mare as she trotted towards the cyan pegasus, "You're here too!"

"Of course I'm here," said Rainbow in her usual cocky tone, "Why wouldn't I be at a Wonderbolt show!"

"I guess you're right," smiled the cross-eyed Derpy as she said in her usual bubbly tone, "Can I sit text to you Rainbow?"

"Yeah." smiled Rainbow as she stretched in her seat a bit.

"I heard tonight's show is going to be amazing!"

"It's a Wonderbolt show, when is it not amazing?"

Derpy nodded as she sat and reached in her saddlebag to eat one of her many muffins, "Of course you would say that Rainbow. You love the Wonderbolts."

"If I want to be a Wondebolt, I should know how each of their show goes."

"Hey Rainbow," said Derpy as she reached into her saddlebags and pulled out another muffin, "Do you want a muffin?"

Rainbow smiled at Derpy, "Nah, I'm fine."

Derpy smiled as she put away the extra muffin, "Suit yourself, your missing out if you ask me."

Rainbow shrugged as she tried to get comfortable in her seat, "Whatever be quiet. The show is about to start."

The lights of the stadium started to flicker one off as the chatter around Rainbow and Derpy began to die down. As the whole stadium became quiet, the lights pointed to the center of the performances area. Rainbow looked and saw that in the center stood Spitfire and behind her, all of the Wonderbolts all ready. The lights then all pointed a white coated alicorn with a steamy pink, blue, green, and purple mane. With a sun cutie mark and crown on her head, that alicron was Princess Celestia.

"Citizens of Euqestria, today is a very special day." began the Princess, " Not only is it the day to celebrate another year of peace, tt is a;sp the anniversary of the return of my dear sister, Princess Luna."

Then before the Princess could continue talking, all the lights in the stadium turned off. As the lights were turned off, screams could be heard all across the stadium. Then laughter could be heard as the lights came on and reviled a creature with a head of a pony and a body of all different creatures.

"I do apologize to interrupt your ceremony of peace, but it seems like it was missing a bit of some good old disharmony and chaos." laughed the creature as he looked towards where Celestia was standing. The whole stadium gasped as they saw that their Princess of Sun and Princess of Night where now turned into stone. Discord looked at the two statues and then shook his head, "It seems like I'm missing one and a knight too."

The whole stadium began to panic as they started to run and fly all over the place, all trying to escape Discord. As Rainbow looked around her, she saw some familiar sneaking away from the stadium.

" _ **I have to follow the Wondebolts. I'm sure they know what what to do,"**_ thought Rainbow as she spread out her wings and was read to fly after what she thought were the Wondebolts.

"Wait Rainbow," said Derpy as she dropped her muffins and flew after Rainbow, "I'm coming with you."

"You think you can keep up with me?" shot back Rainbow as she continued on flying, not bothering to look behind her, "Not to toot my own horn, but I am an amazing flyer."

"I'll try too!" shouted Derpy as she struggled to keep up with Rainbow's flying, "I gotten a lot better since last time."

"We'll see about that," muttered Rainbow as she flew faster.  
 *******

"Hey guys check this out, Derpy finally got her cutie mark," mocked a brown coated colt. He got closer to Derpy and looked at her flank, "What kind of special talent is bubbles?"

The gray coated filly began to cry as she tried to hide herself in her yellow mane, "Why are you so mean?" she cried louder as she tried to hide behind her muffin on the floor.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?" laughed the bully again as he kicked the muffin on the floor, "Only a lame pony like you would get a lame cutie mark like that."

"At least she has a cutie mark, unlike you!" shouted a filly Rainbow Dash as he looked directly at the bully who kicked Derpy's muffin away from her, "You shouldn't make fun of anypony! If you do, then that's bullying!"

The bully only scoffed and turned around and walked away from Derpy Hooves and Rainbow Dash, "Whatever, Rainbow Crash."

Rainbow then shouted back, "My name is Rainbow Dash! Not Rainbow Crash!" she looked at Derpy and saw that she was still crying. She shouted louder, "You made Derpy cry! Only a bully would kick her muffin!"  
 *****  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the chapter. I know this chapter is shorter then the rest, I want to make all the chapters out as fast I can. I don't want you to be waiting to long. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

As Rainbow Dash continued to fly down across the hallway, Derpy shouted louder and louder at Rainbow, "Rainbow, can you slow down please?" Asked the nervous pegasus as she struggled to keep her spend up, "I can't fly has fast you can. Please slow down!"

Rainbow ignored her pleas and continued on zooming through the hallway. As she zoomed passing all the frantic ponies running away from Discord, she was getting closer and closer to the shadowy figures that she was chasing. As she was at hoofs length from the figures she was chasing, she was tackled down to the ground.

"Don't follow them," said a frantic voice. Rainbow looked up and saw a white stallion with a blue mane, "They aren't what you think they are."

"What do you mean?"

"Just follow me, I'll explain everything. Just hurry up!" said the frantic voice in a gruff tone. Something about that voice seem familiar to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow slowly got up from the ground and looked at the figure that had tackled her down to the ground. The figure was a white coated stallion with the blue mane. He was also wearing what seemed to be purple armor. Her gaze upon the figure was soon interrupted by his frantic voice.

"What are you staring at?" Demanded the figure as he waved his hoof in front of Rainbow's face, "Get your head out of the clouds and follow me." The stallion quickly shook his head and galloped in the opposite direction of Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash quickly shook her head in confusion and quickly followed the stallion. As soon as she caught up to him she muttered, "Sorry."

The stallion didn't make eye contact and quickly said, "It's fine, just keep on going. We should be safe from Discord if we keep going."

Rainbow blinked, "Going where?"

The stallion stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Rainbow with concerned eyes, "We're going to my sister. She should know what to do."

Rainbow quickly drew her hoof to her head and gripped it with pain. Memories seemed to be going through her mind. ***  
"I can't believe that we are going to witness a royal wedding." Whispered Rarity as she smiled upon the royal couple in front of her.

"Hey," said a white stallion looking across the room, "Has anyone seen Twilley around?"

The other ponies look around the room too and trying to figure out where Twilight was. Ignoring the baby dragon on the floor playing with the wedding cake decorations. What was thought to be has cute at first, now had turn something that is creepy. Their thoughts on how creepy Spike was being with the two figurines was interpreted by huge slam. The mares saw the huge doors of the palace was now glowing purple magic and slammed wide open.

Twilight had burst into the room and started to shout, " I'm here and I have something to say. I will not be standing next to her and neither should you too, Shinning Armor."

The five mares gasped and Spike drops the two figurines and look at Twilight all witch looks of shock and horror. They all turn there faces at Twilight and back at the royal couple.

"What do ya mean that he shouldn't stand near her." asked Applejack in disbelief, "Twilight, are ya feeling alright there sugarcube?

"I haven't bean to that many weddings, but I'm pretty sure the bride and groom are supposed to stand near each other." said Pinkie as she scratched head in confusion, "Are royal weddings different from rock farm weddings?"

The pink alicorn gave a look at disgust towards Twilight and the white unicorn gave a sheepish grin and looked to a pink alicorn and simply said, "I'm sorry about my sister. I don't know what has gotten into her."

"Hey, you okay there?" Said Shining Armor has he put his hoof on Rainbow's shoulder and offered a concern look, "Did you hit your head or something?"

Rainbow quickly looked back at him a sheepish smile and muttered, "Yeah, something like that."

Shining Armor sighed and quickly galloped ahead, "We don't have much time to lose, come on."

Rainbow nodded and galloped to the white stallion, "If they weren't the Wonderbolts, then who were the things that I was following?"

"One of the many mind tricks that Discord can conjure up." Explained Shining Armor has he galloped faster and faster, "I guess you can say that he learned from his mistakes and not taking all of you at once. Discord seems to be taking you guys out one at a time."

"And it seems like I'm the weakest link." Muttered Rainbow Dash as she went to keep up with Shining Armor's gallop.

Shining Armor had stopped his galloping and looked at Rainbow with a confused look, "Hey, did you say something?"

"Nothing." Said Rainbow in an annoyed tone.

"If you say so," smiled Shining Armor as he used his magic to open up a door, "Cool, looks like we arrived in time."

Rainbow walked through the open door and saw a chariot and in front of it with several pegasus with the same armor that Shining Armor was wearing.

"The chariot is going to take you to Ponyville. As soon as you get back home, go to my sister and tell her everything that happened."

"I don't need a chariot," said Rainbow in even more annoyed tone, "I can fly perfectly fine."

"I know that you can fly fine," Shining Armor said in a frantic tone, "We are kinda on a tight schedule and I need to make sure you get back to my sister and tell her everything that happened."

"Why aren't you coming with me? Whatever is going on in there is dangerous and I'm pretty sure Twilight wants to make sure her brother is safe."

"Don't worry about me," smirked Shining Armor, "As captain of the royal guard, we make it our duty to defend Equestria against anything that crosses our path and that is what I am going to do. My order has captain is to make sure that Discord doesn't get any of the Elements of Harmony. All six of you must be safe to make sure Discord goes to his stone prison."

Rainbow nodded and went on the chariot and waved at the white stallion, "See ya Shining Armor. Be safe."

Shining Armor gave her one last smile and quickly galloped back to the stadium shouting, "For Equestria!"

"For Equestria!" Chanted back the group of pegasus and quickly rose the chariot the sky and chanted again, "In our darkest time, may Celestia's light guide us."

"Well, aren't you a clever little one," Discord's voice rang into her head, "Well no hard feelings Rainbow, I will get you eventually. Here you seem a bit tired, let me help you with that!"

In a second, Rainbow's eyes closed and her collapsed down on the floor of the chariot. "I was hoping for you to fall off the chariot." The sinister voice still rang in her head, "Enjoy your trip down memory lane."

"A long time ago in this very forest," said Rainbow as she brought her face above the flames of the campfire, "There were six ponies like us, camping on this trip-"

Pinkie yawned and said out loud, "The old creepy pony did it."

The cyan pegsus looked at her with a disgusted look and remarked in an annoyed tone, "Pinkie, your suppose to wait for the end of the story. At least not spoil it out loud."

"I'm sorry Dashie, I didn't mean to spoil the story, it just seemed so-"

"Predictable?" answered Rarity as she yawned as well.

"Yeah, what she said!" nodded Pinkie Pie in her unusual happy tone, "I mean of course some creepy old pony is going to something to a group of young ponies in a strange forest."

"I do have to agree with Pinkie on this one," said Rarity as she stood up from where she was sitting.

"And what do ya know about scary camp stories?" asked Applejack ignoring the glare that Rarity was giving her, "Ah mean no disrespect there Rarity, but ya don't seem to be the camping type."

"When I was younger, my parents used to drag my sister and I on all these camping trips," explained Rarity as she sighed, "Oh how I hated it. However, it did teach me on thing."

"What was that?" asked Fluttershy in a soft whisper.

"To tell a good story of course. My father can tell the best and the most scariest stories." said Rarity as she looked into the campfire, "The stories that you have been telling are so predictable. I mean where did you get them from, a book?"

"Yes." muttered Twilight in a harsh whisper so soft that not even a mouse could hear.

A mischievous grin grew across Rarity face, "Well since I still haven't gone to tell ghost stories, perhaps I could give it a shot. I should warn you, my ghost stories scare my sister."

"Again, Ah mean no disrespect there Rarity, but yer sister is very easy to scare," said Applejack once again ignoring Rarity's glare, "Apple Bloom told me about the time yer sister got scared when Winona woke them up with her barking."

"Oh hush now Applejack, trust me you'll enjoy this story." smiled Rarity, "When it comes to telling stories, one must have a creative mind to tell one."

"Well, since you know all there is about telling scary stories then why don't you come over here and tell it!" challenged Rainbow Dash with a cocky grin and her chest held up high.

"With pleasure." the white unicorn smiled and went over to where Rainbow was standing. She had nudged her away from the campfire and then drew her face upon like Rainbow did and began her story in a whisper, "They say that when you are camping in the Everfree Forest, that you should be careful. They say that should never leave the campfire. As you, it gets pretty dark in the forest. And as you know, the night is dark and full of terrors."

"Now this story sounds really good!" whispered Pinkie, "Don't you think so, Dashie?"

Rainbow had just scoffed and went back where Rarity was sitting and muttered, "Whatever."

Rarity had looked at all the faces of the six mares sitting around the campfire with a surprised, "You guys aren't afraid? Even after what had happened here?"

"W-W-What happened here?" stuttered Fluttershy in a meek voice as she slowly began to cower behind Twilight.

"You mean you don't know? It was all over the news, I can't believe that none you know!" whispered Rarity again in her harsh whisper, "Only those who are brave know the true story."

"Oh come Rarity, tell us please!" begged Pinkie as she looked at Rarity with big puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

"If you insist." said Rarity as she drew her face closer to the campfire, "Here is the story of the The Crash- Bucking Stinger."

"The Crash- Bucking Stinger?" smirked Rainbow as she tried her best not to laugh, "That sounds like something you just made up."

"Sssh!" Pinkie said as she drew her hoof to Rainbow's mouth, "Its getting to the good part!"

"As I was saying before I before I was so rudely interrupted," remarked Rarity has she gave a dirty look towards Rainbow. She then cleared her throat and began the rest of the story, "They call him the Crash-Bucking Stinger, but mostly call him Crash-ARRGH" Rarity then quickly fell to ground and slowly went back up and whispered, "That's as far as they get before he gets them!"

Rainbow had just sighed and looked up in the starry night sky. Rarity looked and saw how uninterested Rainbow seemed to be and went back to her pacing around the campfire and went on her telling her tale, "Years ago, there was a once a farm in this forest. There was once a young farmer, like you!" she drew her hoof at Applejack, "One night, when he was tending his farm. He looked and saw a tree in the distance. He saw that the tree that had an unusual fruit, that he had never saw before. Curious, he went up to the tree and tried to buck it. He bucked and bucked, but the fruit didn't fall of the tree. He tried one more time, he bucked the tree and the fruit fell off, however the tree fell and crushed the curious say that every Thursday night, he haunts this very forest looking for the fruit from the tree that calmed his life."

"B-B-ut, today is Thursday?" stuttered Fluttershy has she cowered lower and lower to the ground.

"It is? Well you should know the three signals he gives before he catches you. First, the campfire goes out. Then, gusts of wind goes out sounding like his screams of help when the tree fell on him. After hearing that, you would be curious of what had happened and when you wake and follow the sounds that the wind gets you..."

"What happens?" asked Pinkie as she was jumping allover the place, "Come on Rarity, please tell us what happens next!"

"After you spend so much time following the sounds, you see the tree that claimed his life." Rarity said as she was pacing back and forth around the campfire. She stopped in front of Rainbow and slowly whispered to her, "He gets you." She grabs a hold of her and starts to shake her around.

"No, we won't get me! I won't let him!" Fluttrshy screams as she dashes into the tent and whimpers in fear.

Twilight sighs and gives an annoyed look towards Rarity, "Nice going."

"What?" Rarity said in a confused and shocked voice, "I just simply told a ghost story. It's suppose be just all fun and games, Fluttershy has nothing to be scared of."

Twilight sighed and goes into the tent to comfort the scared pegasus and shouts to Rarity, "You're not the one that has to share a tent with her."

"Rainbow Dash, wake up." said a familiar voice. Rainbow's eyes opened up and saw that she was in Twilight's library. She looked around and saw that all of her friends where look at her, all with concerned looks on their faces.

She yawned,"So, I guess that royal guards told you everything, huh?"

"I can't believe that I trusted him, I thought something really did change about him." Fluttershy had said in a weak voice and tears were slowly streaming down her face, "I feel so used."

"Oh darling, this isn't your fault." said Rarity as she hugged her, trying to comfort the crying shy pegasus, "We all thought Discord changed, none of us would think that something like this would ever happen."

"What's the plan now?" asked Applejack, "You do have a plan, don't ya Twilight?"

"I don't know." said the lavender unicorn in a soft voice. She looked at her friends you all gave her a look of disbelief and shock. She looked away from her friends' faces and said softly, "I need some time to think."

"Ah understand, ya need ya space" nodded Applejack as she and the rest of her friends existed the library to give her the time and space she needed. Before she went out of the library Applejack slowly said, "If ya need to talk Twilight, ya know we care bout ya."

Rainbow Dash was the last one to leave, as she was about to leaver the lavender unicorn alone, she quietly said, "I'm sorry, Twilight."

Twilight then responded back towards her, "It isn't your fault Rainbow Dash. It's all of our faults. We trusted Discord and let our guard down and he look advantage of it."

Rainbow Dash was the last to leave the library and when she did exist. Her looked at her friends all walking away with a look of sorrow on their faces. Rainbow did something that she hadn't and wasn't able to do in awhile. She had spread her wings and began to fly. It didn't matter why or where she was flying, she just need to clear her head about all the things that happened to her during the time that she woke up from her fall. She was flying to a place that she hasn't been in a while.

"As far as I know, the world is about to end. I should be at least be ready to face it. I should also clean up all the loose ends in my life." thought Rainbow Dash has she flew across the sky and completely fear of everything, "And I know where I should go. In the end, family is all that you got. How Shining Armor was so willing to sacrifice his life just to make sure I was able to get to his sister safely has taught me anything, I treated my family like crap in the past."

And older with a light blue coat was pacing back and forth in front of a younger mare with a cyan coat. Both of the mares had a rainbow colored mane. The younger one's was more frizzy and wild and the older one's mane was neater and wavy.

"Rainbow Dash, sweetie we have been over this several times now. I don't want you seeing that that boy from your the Flight Academy anymore." said the older mare in a calm tone.

"No mom," said Rainbow Dash in a harsh tone as she stood up from her seat and looked her mother straight into her eyes, "You talked about this and only you. By the way, his name is Comet and I love him."

"Rainbow sweetie, you're too young to say things like that." said her mother has she a put a hoof on her shoulder, "You have your all life ahead of you and I don't want you to throw it all away on some boy."

"It's my life," asserted Rainbow as she brushed her mother's hoof off her shoulder, "Let me live it the way that I want too."

"I'm just saying that its best to not be with him anymore, or you might do something that you might regret." explained her mother, giving her daughter a soft warm smile.

"Like what?" asked Rainbow as she gritted her teeth trying her hardest not to shed any tears, "Like getting knocked up when you're young and have to spend the rest of your life raising a daughter that all you do is crush all her dreams?"

"What?" said her mother, eyes wide in shock and lost for words. She tried to come up with something to say, but the words failed to form in her mouth and she failed trying her best to put all the sounds into words.

"You don't need to saying anything, I already know the answer," cried Rainbow as tears were now forming in the young mare's eyes and she went and galloped away into her room, screaming in her bed, "I wish I was with dad. He understands me better then you do."

A sigh escapes the older mare as she goes onto the couch and sees the picture frame on the coffee table. She picks up the picture frame and sees the once happy family that they used to be, a long time ago. She wishes she could go back to that time; when they were young naive, when they were all both filled with so much love, and when she thought she was the only mare in his life. Her mother sighs again, much more heavier and tears start to stream down her face. The tears are streaming down her face not because she misses him, they are streaming down her face because she wishes that the stallion in that picture of the once happy family was the father he was once. Not something her daughter says when she gets angry at her.

Rainbow stops her flying and lands herself in front of her childhood home. She knocks on the door and the older mare with the light blue coat and wavy rainbow colored mane enters the door. She smiles, tears roll down her face, and she pulls her daughter in a hug. Rainbow returns the hug and starts crying as well.

Her mother pulls away from the hug, wipes away her tears, and starts to laugh, "Its been a while."

Rainbow only shrugs and starts to laugh along with her mother, "I've been busy."

Her mother smiles and gestures her to go inside of the house, "Of course you've been busy sweetie, your all grown up now."

Rainbow enters the house and smiles back to her mother, "Mom, I'm sorry for all the mean things I said about you."

"Oh sweetie, that's all in the past now. That's why they call it history, because it happened in the past. They call it the present because its a gift, and they-"

"Call it future because its a mystery," laughs Rainbow as she finishes what her mother was saying, "You used to say that all the time when I was little."

Her mother smiles, "Now Rainbow, why did you decide you visit me?

"What do you mean? Why can't I just visit my mom? Why does there has to be a reason behind everything?"

"I'm not stupid Rainbow Dash." Rainbow cringes, her mother only uses her full name whenever she is angry at her or decides to lecture about everything,"When I was your age, I only came my mother when something major happen. The reason why I am asking you this is because something major has happen to you," her mother looks to her a warm smile, "I am right, aren't I?"

"Yea, you are?"

Her mother's smile grows bigger, "Have you gotten yourself a special sompony?"

Rainbow's cheeks start to blush, "What?"

"I'm not getting any younger, I want some grandchildren!"

Rainbow's cheeks start to blush even redder, "I think I got a special somepony, but I don't know. Its complicated right now."

Her mother sighs, "I was just kidding with you Rainbow. Whatever you want to tell me about, I'm sure we can discuss it over dinner."  
 *****  
Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I had some writer's block. So far, it seems to be cured. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to give more recent updates on this story. Once and again, read and review! All criticism is welcome, how can I improve when you don't comment on my writing? I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
